


Eden

by ellevetica



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Fucking Machines, Implied Zaylor, Leashes, M/M, Mistress, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, Paddling, Pegging, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, fem dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevetica/pseuds/ellevetica
Summary: Jane is a professional mistress. Zac is a naughty boy.





	1. Chapter 1

She'd been poring over the applications that had been recieved over the weekend, when a particular one caught her eye. Surely, the name on the top of the page had to be a joke, Jane told herself as she set her bagel down and reached for her cup of coffee. Zac Hanson. Jane read every single word that he had written, as the House of Eden had all of it's guests fill out an application form that detailed exactly what they were interested in, and on an individual basis, one of the mistresses would decide if she was interested in taking the job.

Jane had started working at the... boutique like brothel just a few months prior, but she had already become popular amongst guests, with her name appearing in the space where an applicant could request a specific mistress. It wasn't a typical job, but it also wasn't a typical brothel job, either. It was a high class place, with prices and rates that only certain clientele could afford. In exchange for their dollars, of course, she did many a thing, from the cat o nine tails that sat downstairs in the dungeon, to gentler things.

Zac was a novice, Jane gathered, as she read the words that he had written. He wanted to be dominated, to be taken control of, he even wanted to be penetrated, but he was still green to it, Jane knew that he wouldn't be able to be pushed too far. As she reached the end of the page, there was a distinct wetness that had gathered between her legs.She quickly hit the "Accept" button at the end of the form, and the application would be forwarded down to Sherry, the receptionist, who would contact "Zac" and arrange an appointment.

Zac Hanson. Jane repeated the name several times to herself, trying to recall just exactly why it was familiar. Her body shivered with the realization as it sunk in - he was a member of a band that she had listened to, several years ago now - it couldn't possibly be the same guy though, could it? She doubted it.

It was several weeks later, when Jane finally saw Zac's name appear on her schedule. Sherry had scheduled the appointment, and no other appointments, for the following night. She found herself anxious about the appointment, an emotion that she rarely found mingling with her career, despite everything that her job description entailed. It had become rather routine, rather simple for her to go through the motions of making other people feel good. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, but it was more of a comfort level that she had slipped into.

The following night, however, from the moment she heard the knock on the door, she knew that she was out of her comfort level. As she pulled the door open to invite the guest inside of the private room that belonged to her, she felt a chill run through her. Jane's brown eyes swam over his figure and her body trembled as her eyes found familiarity in the dark brown colour of his eyes, the puff of his mouth, it was him.

"It's..." She said, her breath feeling short.

Zac looked uncomfortable, petrified, even. His eyes darted away from hers and he stepped slowly into the room, closing the door quickly behind him. "I was hoping that you wouldn't recognize me."

The sound of his voice made her quiver, and her body grew warm as she let her eyes rise back to him, sweeping over his handsome features. Zac was different than her usual clients, it wasn't only that he was so attractive, with his sloping nose and kind eyes. It wasn't the attractive swell of his soft, kissable looking lips, or the fine muscles that sat beneath sun kissed skin. It was something else, it was an innocence that he carried with him, a genuine nervousness that left her excited and on edge. It was his attractiveness that made her burn with desire, fuelling her on and inspiring her. She knew she had a job to do, and suddenly, she had a very strong desire to do it well.

"Don't worry" She whispered, her words like silk as they flowed through the darkness of the room and she crept towards him.

She felt his body tremble as she stepped close to him and she wrapped her arms around his body, feeling the velvet of the robe that he had been given to wear. She knew that he was bare beneath the thick, luxurious fabric and she felt the warmth of his body as she ran her hands down his cloaked arms and then stepped behind him, her lips finding the side of his neck. She breathed in, inhaling the warm, spicy aroma of his cologne and she felt herself quiver. She took a second deep breath, composing herself a little before placing another gentle kiss against his smooth skin.

"Don't worry, Zac Hanson" She repeated, wrapping her arms around him a little more snugly. "Your secret is safe with me." She breathed. "I won't tell anyone what a nasty, naughty little boy you are." She whispered, her lips trailing over his neck a little more quickly now, stopping at his ear as she exhaled. She felt him quiver, the tickle of her breath causing his tremble.

"Oh god" He gasped as she closed her lips around his ear, biting gently at the soft flesh.

"Have you been bad?" She asked, her hands sliding along his arms and then over his chest, sliding down his abdomen and feeling the muscles there, beneath the thick fabric. "Answer me, Zac." She repeated, her tone a little more gruff, when she was met with nothing but silence.

"Y-yes" He finally whispered, soft and meek.

"You're a bad boy, a bad boy that wants his ass fucked, doesn't he?"

Zac was silent, and Jane had little patience for boys who could not listen to simple orders. Her heart was racing, but she knew that this was what Zac wanted. She knew that there had already been a safe word established, and she knew that this wasn't going to be rough, so much as it was going to be about teaching him a few lessons. Zac was new to this, she understood, and being new, he needed to learn his role.

"Listen to me, Zac" She breathed, her hand sliding down his chest a little further and then towards his navel, slowing as she exhaled, her breath warming the boys skin. "You came here for a reason, I am your mistress, you are to listen me, obey me, at all times, you understand?" Her words were soft, but she spoke with a sternness that made the boy tremble.

She didn't want to scare him, and she placed a soothing kiss against the side of his neck before speaking again. "I'll take care of you, Zac. If you obey. Will you obey me?"

"Yes" Zac said softly, his head bowing a little as his cheeks turned a dark red colour.

Jane knew that he was afraid, but she also knew that he wanted this. "You answer your mistress with "Yes Mistress" Zac, at all times. Try that again. Will you obey me?"

"Yes, mistress." The boy spoke without a tremble in his voice this time.

"Good boy" She breathed, reaching for the knot on his robe and pulling it open with one quick, swift motion. "Now, on your knees." She said, leaving the robe open. "And take that off."

Zac trembled, but Jane watched with amusement as the boy obeyed. His movements were shaky, and she felt a little sympathy for him, but knew he wanted this. He wanted every moment of it, he'd asked for it, all of it, with his own words. He wanted to be controlled, he wanted to be overtaken, he wanted to be owned, and that was exactly what she intended to do to him.

As Zac pulled the robe away, Jane couldn't help but let her eyes linger on his sun kissed skin. Her eyes did a quick swoop up and then down, roving over the fine muscles that were hidden just beneath his skin, not bulging obnoxiously large, but just enough for definition. His slim little hips and the "v" shape that sloped down. He bore a pair of simple, white boxer briefs, and she could see from the swell at the crotch, that there was something generous hidden from view. She had every intention of finding out just what was under there, and as Zac lowered himself to his knees, she walked towards him, her high heels clicking against the hardwood with each step.

Zac's head was lowered, eyes down as she stood behind him and used her finger to trace a faint line down his back.

"Have you been bad?" She asked, her voice even, light.

"N-no" He challenged and her heart began to race a little bit faster.

If the little bitch wanted to disobey, she thought to herself, she'd have to teach him a lesson about it. She knew that it was exactly what he wanted, that he wanted to be bad, so that he could recieve his punishment. He'd come here for a reason. She played along, feeling the heat between her legs grow with each moment that passed.

"You're lying to me." She said, raising her hand and then quickly, very quickly, bringing it down, palm first, against his backside.

He yelped and sucked in a breath.

"Have you been bad, Zachary?"

"Y-yes" Zac finally admitted, his voice scarcely louder than a whisper as the words fell from his swollen lips.

"Bad boys need to be punished. " She said, her tone almost casual, light, playful in a way as the words dripped like syrup.

She took a few steps, walking around him, her heels loud against the floor and piercing each moment. She watched as he squirmed, unsure, seemingly, of what to make of her statement. Eying the cat-of-nine-tails hanging in it's place on the wall, she crossed the room quickly and closed her fingers around the smooth leather. It felt familiar, comfortable in her hands, and she smiled to herself as she ran the tails against her hand, feeling the soft leather agianst her skin.

"Oh god" Zac whimpered, his eyes landing on the whip and he trembled.

"Shhh" Jane whispered, leaning down and pressing her lips against the side of his neck. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Zac sucked in a breath, he didn't believe her, and it was obvious. But it was also obvious that he wanted it just as badly as he feared it. She could see the noticably large swell in his boxers, the flush on his skin. She ran her tongue over her lips as she stood up, and began to trail the ends of the leather tails very lightly across the boys skin.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She repeated, letting the trails tickle the small of his back. "But, I do need to teach you a lesson."

Zachary's body quivered again, his head bowed as his cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson. He shook once more, as Jane brought the whip down against his backside again, watching as he jumped, jerking away from the sting of the leather. The next slap was placed a little more gingerly as her eyes watched his skin grow redder beneath the lashings. It wasn't as cruel of a whip as it looked, the leather was soft, and as she brought it down again, she did it even more carefully. Just as she watched his shoulders sag a little, seemingly relaxing, she brought it down harder and smiled as he hissed loudly.

"Fuck" He muttered.

"What did you say?" She breathed. "I must have been mistaken to hear you utter such a word." She said, her tone raising with authority before she brought the whip down again, the tails lashing harshly against his skin again this time and he quivered.

"I'm sorry, mistress" He muttered, body trembling as he shifted.

"You do not speak, Zachary" She said, her voice taking on that of a commanding tone as she trailed the tails down his spine, watching as he quivered and jerked away from the even gentle touch. "Unless you have been spoken to. Do you understand?"

She brought the whip quickly down against his skin and smiled again to herself as he hissed and then squeaked a meek, broken; "Yes, mistress"

"Good boy" She said, moving the tails slowly now, over his quickly reddening skin.

The tails had left considerable red marks, but they wouldn't be welts, she couldn't even stand the thought of marking such lovely skin in that way. He was too delicate for that, she'd handle him with care, like a china doll, but she'd be sure to give him every bit of what he was after. She let the whip fall from her hands, hitting the floor and rolling away. Zac's shoulders fell a little bit and she heard him exhale. Licking her lips, she trailed her fingers down the indent of his spine and then down to his backside. She heard him inhale quickly, and smiling to herself, she used her hands to gingerly pull his cheeks apart. His little rosebud was a tight pucker, and she felt her clit throb a little as she thought about the way she was going to stretch him open and fill his slutty little hole. He didn't know it yet, but he was going to love it, she would make sure of it.

"My my" She breathed. "What a pretty little hole you have."

Zac sucked in a breath, his body trembling, quivering beneath her as she traced her fingertips slowly over the puckered flesh.

"I bet you're tight." She breathed, a few kisses pressed against his shoulders as she leaned over him, massaging the sensitive area with her fingers. "You're so tight, aren't you, Zac?"

"Yes, mistress" He said, his voice quivering as his cheeks reddened.

"A virgin, aren't you?" She asked, pressing the fingertip a little more against him, feeling the muscle give a bit under the pressure.

"Y-yes, mistress" He breathed, gasping as his voice shook as hard as his body.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Zac. Be a good boy, and tell me." She told him softly, a few more kisses placed carefully against his skin.

"I-I..." He started, his voice slipping away, being over taken by the trembles that marked his fear.

"Tell me, Zac. Anything. And I'll do it." She told him softly.

"P-please f-fuck me" He whimpered. "I want to feel you in my ass."

"Such a naughty boy" She said, but her words weren't condemning, they were soft and she quickly reached for some nearby items, a bottle of lube, a pair of latex gloves. She snapped the latex over her wrists, pulling them taut. They were a touch that Zac had selected as an option, a popular one, and she watched as he trembled at the sounds of them being stretched.

"But don't worry." She said, tone soothing as she rubbed the sticky substance between her finger tips to distribute it and warm it up a little bit. "I'll take care of you. I'll stretch that boy pussy open and get you ready to be fucked." She said, pushing her gloved, lubricated fingers against his puckered entrance. "Are you ready to be taught?"

"Oh god" He gasped as she rubbed her fingertips against his entrance, causing him to quiver. "P-please, mistress."

With that, one finger slid into him. A fluid, though gentle motion, she didn't stop until it was buried to the last knuckle. He was warm, and tight, so tight, just as she expected and her body thrummed with a warm, pulsing pleasure. She squirmed a bit, feeling the wetness gathering between her legs as she twisted the finger just a little bit. "How's that?" She asked the boy, who besides the sound of his panting, had been silent through the entire thing, the only response was the quiver that shook him.

"G-good" He gasped, body trembling.

She twisted her wrist again and slowly slid the sheathed finger out, only to push it back in again. "You like that, Zac?" She breathed, feeling his muscles flex against her, tight and tense.

She'd need to stretch him open quite a bit more, and she knew that not only would he take it, but he'd love it all. She'd be gentle with him, but insistent. He would take it.

"Yes" He said, his voice so soft she barely heard, and then his hips pushed backward.

"Oh yes" She smiled to herself as the boy thrust his hips backwards agianst her, pushing himself onto her finger as deep as he could go. "You do like it, look at you." She breathed, her body warming as she watched the tight muscle against her finger and felt the heat of his body around her.

"Mmhm" Zac whimpered.

Jane moved her finger a little bit faster, pulling out, and then pushing it back in again. Zac gasped, and trembled, but he seemed to be accomodating the penetration quite well for someone who claimed to be a novice.

"Have you had ever had anything in your little ass before?" She asked, swirling her finger around the puckered rosebud, slowly, teasingly.

"M-maybe" Zac admitted, his cheeks burning.

"Dirty boy. You should have no trouble accomodating this, then." She said before quickly, pressing a second finger into him and pushing past the resistence, sliding both digits into Zac's tight asshole.

"Oh god" Zac groaned, head bowing further as he quivered, his cock growing harder and harder as it stretched, straining up against his navel and swollen an angry, purplish red hue.

"Such a tight little ass." She said, pushing the fingers in all the way, slowly, but fluidly.

She paused before turning her wrist and pulling them out, just as slowly, feeling his muscles tense and strain against her. "Relax, baby."

"Yes mistress" Zac whimpered, pulling in deep breaths.

"That's a good boy" She spoke in a soothing whisper as she slid both fingers in again, a little more gently this time.

Using her other hand, she rubbed her palm against his back, feeling him quiver, but his breathing slow a little bit, his muscles relaxing against her. She continued to rub his back for a few moments as she worked the fingers in and out of him slowly.

"How about three now, Zac?" Jane asked, preparing a third finger, lining it up with his entrance and pushing all three of them in, before Zac had even replied.

His body tensed and he cried out, trembling as she pushed all three fingers into him, confident that this time, it might have hurt a little bit. She rubbed her other palm slowly over his back, circles, as she kept her other fingers still, buried inside of him. Her pussy was sopping, it was rare that she became aroused during an appointment, especially to this degree, and it was a little more uncomfortable than she would have thought. She needed this almost as badly as he did.

"P-please Mistress" Zac panted.

"What is it?" Jane asked, her tone innocent and thin as she moved her fingers slowly, in and out of him, a push-pull motion.

She scissored them, working to relax the tense muscles and her body burned hotter and hotter as she felt him convulse around her. His cock was rock hard, straining as it rubbed against his navel. It was dying to be touched, but Zac was being a good boy, such a good boy, to resist touching. Deciding that he was probably worthy of a reward, her palm slid down from his back and around to his front, around his hip and her fingers suddenly wrapped around his girthy shaft.

"Well?" She breathed, leaning forward a little bit so that her lips were close to his ear lobe as she sunk her fingers into him and squeezed his cock at the same time. "What do you want? Tell me, boy."

"Please" Zac whimpered. "F-fuck me. Own me. I'm ready."

"You're ready, are you?" Jane asked, her words slowing with the motions of her wrist.

"Y-yes." Zac whispered, voice trembling only a little. "Please."

Jane pressed a simple kiss against the side of his neck and then let her fingers slide out, slowly. She released his cock, and swatted away his hands as he reached to replace the heat that had moved away. "No." She warned. "You'll wait."

Zac fell silent, and quickly, Jane moved away from him and found her harness and dildo, strapping the soft leather against her hips and adjusting all the buckles until she was ready. Zac's body tensed a little bit at the sound of the condom package being torn open, and Jane smiled to herself as she rolled the latex over top of the smooth black rubber. It was a decent size, she knew that it would stretch Zac enough to make it hurt a little, but no more than she knew he could handle. She didn't really want to hurt him. She strode across the room, heels clicking dangerously against the hardwood until she came to stand behind him and wrapped her smooth fingers around his hips, pulling him up and back to her a little bit.

"You want me to fuck you, sissy boy?" She asked, wrapping her fingers around the shaft of the rubber and brushing the head of the toy against Zac's swollen entrance.

Her own pussy throbbed as her eyes took in the sight that was his hole, stretched open a little bit, waiting and ready to be filled with her cock. Her pussy was soaked as she bumped her hips forward, her clit brushing against the shaft of the toy as a warm spark of pleasure flowed through her own body. Zac trembled and his fingers gripped at the floor, despite there being nothing to hold onto.

"Please, mistress. Please fuck me." Zac whispered.

Jane smiled, reaching for the bottle of lube and opening it up, pouring a generous amount onto the toy and smearing it over the latex until it was completely covered.

"I'm going to fuck you, Zac. And you're going to like it."

A quick gasp, followed by a low growl from deep within the boys throat as Jane slowly allowed the head of the dildo to sink into the boys waiting hole. She watched, her pussy sopping and throbbing with heat as his tight, pink hole opened up and took her, his tiny mewls being his only sound. He quivered, and her hands roved his back, slowly, touching, caressing. His breathing was quick and she knew that it must hurt a bit, but she didn't stop, contiuing to push the rubber into him until she bottomed out, both of them gasping for breath.

"How's that?" She finally said, leaning down and placing a kiss against his shoulder. "Sissy boy like my dick in his ass?"

"Oh god" Zac gasped, head bowed and eyes clenched tightly shut. "Yes, mistress."

Jane's hands smoothed their way over his shoulders, down the sloping, defined muscles of his back and tickled the valley of his spine. He quivered beneath her and she remained still, allowing him to become accostomed to the feel of her stretching him open. When finally his breath seemed even enough, she began to pull her hips backwards, closing her eyes as she trembled with pleasure herself at feeling his tight resistance and hearing him groan.

"Tight little ass" She breathed, her finger nails digging into his skin a little bit. "Baby like my cock buried in his ass? You want me to fuck you, Zac?"

Zac's body trembled and his hips pushed backward a little bit as she slowly sank back into him after drawing all the way out. The motions were slow at first, cautious, but she was forward, she had no intention of stopping or slowing down.

"F-fuck me, mistress" Zac breathed, his skin flushed and dampening with a thin sheen of sweat as her hips moved slowly against his.

Moments wore on, and the movement of Jane's hips became faster, her fingernails raking over his skin, pressing into the sunkissed flesh and leaving red marks that would last till the next morning at least. Zac's body quivered with pleasure, loving every second of it, and as Jane rocked her hips, her clit grinding against the hard rubber, her own body began to tremble harder and harder. As she rocked her hips, she thrust herself forward and against him, moaning softly as her own pleasure began to build. This was supposed to be about him, and she knew that his pleasure was her focal point. Biting her lip, she wrapped her arm around his hip and wrapped her fingers around his cock.

"Oh, mistress" Zac gasped quickly and Jane smiled to herself, pressing another kiss to his shoulder before moving her hips faster.

"How does it feel?" She whispered to him.

"Fuck" Zac groaned as her fingers tightened around his length and her thumb flicked at his swollen head. "I'm..."

Jane couldn't help herself, at the admission of his impending release, her own body throbbed with a new heat. Squeezing his cock, she moved her wrist faster, pulling him in quick strokes as she pushed herself desperately against him, her clit grinding against the rubber and making her toes curl a little bit.

"Are you going to come for me, Zac?" She asked, feeling the precum that was already spilling all over her hands and knowing the answer that she was about to hear.

"Y-yes mistress. Please. Can I come?" Zac whimpered and the words delighted her, he was such a good little bottom without really even trying.

Biting her lip, she tugged his cock a little faster still and angled her hips downward, doing her best to stroke his prostate. "Come for me. Be a good boy, come for me"

Zac cried out, his body tensing and then releasing, with four loads of thick cum covering his chest and her hands, a little bit on the floor. "Oh god" He gasped, breathing heavily.

As much as Jane wanted to finish herself, she knew that her job was finished. Carefully, she withdrew from him and reached for a few kleenex's. "I'll clean you up." She said softly, wiping him clean as he trembled.

"Thank you, mistress" He mumbled lazily, his body collapsing a bit as he rolled over and finally looked at her, his brown eyes, gorgeous and staring straight into hers.

Her heart beat fast and she smiled back at him, feeling for the first time, a little bit shy. "You're very welcome. You were a very good boy."


	2. Eden - 2

It was only days after Jane's first encounter with Zac, that a second application from the boy was submitted. Sherry had informed Jane of the new application, and she had been the first mistress to see it. As her blue eyes skimmed over it, reading all of the things that the naughty boy had written in the boxes provided, she couldn't help but feel a smile tickling her lips, and a warmth spreading to her groins. She quickly dialed Sherry's extension on her phone and waited until she picked up.

"Yes, please call Zac and book him in. Right away." She said, feeling her heart race a little faster as her mind spun with ideas.

Zac had listed on the application that again, he wanted to be penetrated, and also, that he was going to wear something "special". She didn't know what it would be, but it wouldn't be the first time that one of her clients came with a special outfit. She sucked on her lip as she composed a plot of exactly what the night with Zac would entail, dreaming up plenty of ideas that would be sure to make the boy blush. It was time to step things up a knotch. She knew that he could handle it. She knew that he would love it.

It was a week later, that Zac's appointment finally came up on her schedule. Again, it had been the only one booked for the entire day, he'd arrive at eight o'clock. Jane spent the day thinking about him much more than she would any other client, and by the time eight o'clock rolled around, she found herself waiting for him. Another five minutes passed, and she was becoming impatient. It was naughty of him to be tardy, and she would be sure he would learn the importance of being on time. It was almost quarter after eight when finally, a small knock came at the door. Jane paused for a moment, waiting until he dared to knock a second time, and with her heart pounding in her chest, she crossed the room, her heels loud against the hardwood.

She spyed him in the peep hole for a moment, dressed in the black robe that had been provided downstairs. She licked her lips slowly before reaching for the door, unlocking it before pulling it open.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, mistress." The gentle boy said, his cheeks flushing and his brown eyes falling to the floor.

"Get in here. I've waited long enough for you." She said, watching as he trembled under the tone of her words.

She closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room, and inhaling, she could smell the scent of his cologne. Jane pushed the thoughts of arousal from her mind, knowing that she would need to stay focused. It was rare that she found herself this attracted to one of her clients, it was a foggy line that she was dancing on, the attraction to someone that she knew she could never have. Not any way, except for this.

"I'm sorry, mistress." Zachary said again, quietly. "I was stuck in traffic."

"I don't want to hear it. Now, you said you had something to show me?" She said, posing her hand against her hip and staring at him pointedly.

Zac was silent, his skin flushing a deeper shade. Jane knew that he was uncomfortable, but she also knew that he wanted to be bossed around a little bit. She waited another moment for him to answer her, or to make a movement, to do something, but he was still, like a deer in headlights. This would not, could not, do.

"Well?" She asked, her voice a little bit louder. "Are you going to show me, or what, sissy boy?"

She saw Zac flinch, but then reach for the belt on his robe, pulling the knot loose, and looking to Jane's eyes as he held the fabric in his hands, pausing.

"Yes, mistress. I'll show you." He said quietly, simply before pulling the fabric open.

Jane sucked in her breath as her eyes fell upon the boy's crotch, where a pair of black, lacy, womens underwear clung to his package, he was already hard, evident from the straining material.

"Oh, Zac." Jane breathed, crossing the room at once and pulling the robe away from the boys sun kissed skin. "Those are lovely." She said, dropping the robe onto a nearby hook and then wrapping her arms around his frame, pulling him closer to her from behind.

"Th-thank you, mistress." Zac whispered, closing his eyes as he felt her long fingers slide down his chest, teasing his skin with gentle caresses.

"Such a pretty little boy, you are." She praised, her fingers sliding down across his skin and finally finding the edge of the lacy material. "But naughty. For these are womens underwear." She pressed her lips against the side of his neck, breathing, and feeling his body quiver against hers. "But you like dressing in womens underwear, don't you, Zac?" Jane asked the trembling boy, her lips leaving a couple more carefully placed kisses against his skin.

"Yes, mistress." Zac squeaked, his body burning with a deep red blush that voiced how ashamed he was in the moment.

"You're a bad boy." She spoke softly, her fingers sliding a little lower before finally, she cupped his erection and squeezed, causing him to cry out softly and tremble against her body. "So hard, wearing these panties. You're a bad boy, Zac."

"Yes, mistress. I've been very bad."

"Oh have you?" Jane asked, deciding as her body throbbed with a warming desire, that she needed to know just exactly how he had been bad.

Yes, she wanted to hear him voice every single naughty thing that he had done. Jane wanted him to confess every sinful secret to her until his skin was as red as blood, and he was thoroughly ashamed. And then, she would punish him.

"Yes, mistress." Zac said again.

"Tell me what you did, Zac. Tell me how you were bad."

"I..." Zac started, but then his voice trailed off.

Jane's fingers slid down his thighs and then up again. "Tell. Me."

"I..." Zac's voice was faint, his body quivering and she watched his eyes close tightly and the tip of his tongue wash over the plump swell of his lower lip. "I used a toy, mistress."

"Oh my." Jane gasped, fake shock. "That's very bad. You liked the feel of my cock up your ass, didn't you? You had to try to have it again?"

"Y-yes mistress." Zac's voice was so soft that she could barely hear him, but she was so focused, that she couldn't miss it.

She would catch everything, she would feel every reaction from his body as he trembled against her. She owned him, and she had him in her hands. He was already hers, and she was well aware, ready to abuse it.

"What were you thinking about, Zac?" Jane asked, her fingers trailing higher, skirting over the edge of the lacy panties and then snapping them against his skin, watching him jump and flinch a little bit. "Were you thinking of me?"

"Yes, mistress, I was." Zac admitted fairly readily. "I... I was imaging you fucking me."

"Of course you were, my pretty little slut." Jane breathed, her palm sliding over his bulging erection again and squeezing. "You're thinking about it now, too, aren't you?" She squeezed again, feeling his swollen head in her palm and feeling the heat of his skin.

"Maybe." Zac breathed.

Jane sucked in her breath. That wasn't a proper answer. "What did you say, Zachary?"

"I mean, yes, mistress." Zac said quietly. "I'm thinking about it now." He said, his voice practically a whimper.

Jane smiled, pleased with how quickly the boy had smartened up. She smoothed her hand over the swell that sat beneath those flimsy little panties and pressed her lips once more to the side of his neck. "How was I fucking you, when you imagined it?"

"I..." Zac breathed, his voice catching. He was clearly nervous, and Jane only felt her body burn with more heat, as she imagined just what the mighty boy might have cooked up in the dirty mind of his. She had to know.

"Tell me."

"I... rode you. I made you come while I rode your cock."

Jane gasped, it was a naughty confession, particularely the part about when he would make her come. She was the boss, she was the one that did the pleasuring. She had never had a client cross the line like that, in wanting to please her. Despite the immediate burn that throbbed in her clit from desire, she knew that she needed to stay in control. She would decide if he would touch her.

"Get on your knees. It's time to be punished."

The boy dropped, immediately, and Jane smiled to herself as she kneeled behind him, raking her nails gently, slowly down his back and watching him quiver. "You've been a very bad boy, Zac." She said, tracing her fingers down a few more inches and then stopping, pulling them away. "And there is one thing, we must be absolutely clear on." She continued, before quickly, very quickly and without warning, bringing her palm down against the boys fleshy backside.

"Yes, mistress" Zac gasped, his body trembling as his head bowed.

"You come here for pleasure from me." Jane spoke, wanting to be sure that the line between them was firm. He was a client, she was his mistress. "I am your mistress. You are not to even think about touching me, unless I distinctly tell you to."

She brought her palm quickly down against his ass again, a red mark quickly appearing on his skin and she heard him hiss.

"Are we clear?" Jane asked, listening to his heavy breathing, but failing to hear the reply she had been waiting for.

"Yes, mistress." He said very quietly.

Jane brought her palm down against him once, twice, three more times, watching as he trembled beneath each of her touches, only flinching a little bit when four, five and then six came.

"So you were imagining riding my cock, Zac?" She asked, her fingers caressing gently now, over the angry looking skin and feeling him flinch, it must have been raw. She didn't care. Not one bit, as she let her fingers travel down over reddened skin and move towards his thighs.

"Yes, mistress."

"Naughty." She chided, before quickly spanking him hard once more, hearing him hiss.

Reaching for his cheeks, she used her hands to none-so-gently spread them open and she trembled a little as her eyes fell upon his puckered little hole, imagining the ways he had been playing with it for the days preceeding the appointment, and hell, probably even more. "Stand up." She said simply, taking a few steps towards a chair and sitting down.

Confused, though obedient, Zac followed her, a redness obvious in his cheeks. Jane sat down in the wooden chair and watched as her pet crossed the room, his skin flushed and there was a shake in his knees. With his messy brown hair, long and shaggy, barely constrained to a pony tail and falling around his handsome face, he was quite a sight to take in. She felt the wetness in the center of her panties and shifted her weight a little bit, trying hard to ignore the burning within her.

"Come here, stand in front of me." She said simply, and watched, again, as Pet obeyed.

"Such a pretty thing" She said quietly, her fingers tracing lines down his chest now, over his chocolate nipples and watching as they hardened.

His eyes closed and he sucked in a breath, but otherwise, he was silent. She continued running her fingers downwards, finally to the edge of the black silky lace panties, slipping the tip of her finger beneath and then snapping the fabric against Pet's sunkissed skin. "I'm so glad you wore these, my Pet"

Zac blushed and then licked his lips, reaching up to tuck a fallen piece of hair behind one of his ears. "I'm glad you like them, mistress."

She smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest. "Turn around."

Zac obeyed, his body turning to hers and she was faced with a treat as her eyes swam over his broad shoulders and down over the well defined mucsles of his back. So strong, and then a little waist, tiny hips, upon which sat womens underwear. He was such a naughty boy, and she pulled him back to her a bit, her hands on his hips, before slowly tugging the lacy material down to his mid thighs.

"Be a good boy now, and spread your cheeks for me."

Zac's body tensed a little bit, and Jane knew that the request had done it's job at humiliating him. She smiled to herself, Zac unable to see, and bit down on her lip as she waited for him to obey. But Pet was motionless for moments passing, seemingly too nervous, or something. Jane didn't care what the reason was, he was disobeying, and this would not suffice.

"Zac" She repeated, her tone a little bit colder, watching the boy tremble as if he'd actually felt the chill of the words. "I gave you an order. I surely hope, that after the spanking you just receieved, you know how to follow orders."

Zac trembled and Jane watched with glee as the boys hands moved to his cheeks, fingers slipping between them and then spreading them open.

"Wider" She demanded, wanting to see more of that pretty little hole exposed to her. "Good" She crooned, her hand moving to the small of his back and caressing after he obeyed, pushing his own cheeks wide apart.

Jane licked her lips as her eyes fell on Zac's puckered entrance, her mind spinning with visions of him pushing a dildo into himself. Her clit throbbed, and she crossed her legs as she distracted herself by reaching onto the table that sat next to the chair. She plucked a pair of latex gloves from the box, and her eyes darted back to Zac, watching as his body reacted to the sound of the latex snapping against her wrists. She took her time adjusting them, letting the anticipation build, knowing that the more Zac thought about it, the more anxious he'd become. By the time she was dipping her gloved fingers into a pot of lubricant, he was all but quivering.

"You want me to stretch your ass, Zac?" She asked, one gloved hand poised at his hip and the other slowly sliding between his cheeks and simply caressing, not even near his entrance.

"Y-yes, mistress." Zac squeaked, his head bowing, hair falling in his face as he shifted his weight once more from foot to foot.

Sliding her finger upwards, she heard the intake of Zac's breath, quick and sharp, as her gloved finger circled his entrance. He squirmed a little bit, and without warning him, she pushed the finger inside of him all at once. A little more roughly than she had the first time she'd done this to him, but now she knew that he could take it. Zac cried out at the intrusion, and Jane's other hand found the small of his back, rubbing in slow circles.

"Shh, relax."

Zac squirmed, taking deep breaths as Jane pulled her finger out before plunging it all the way back in. As she worked the digit in and out of her boy, she watched as his body relaxed, becoming accostomed to the intrusion. It was time for two. A second finger joined the first, slick with lubricant.

"Two now, Zac"

Zac whimpered a faint reply.

"You'll take it."

And he did. Both fingers slid into him, and she pushed them more slowly than she had the first. Zac trembled, head bowed and breaths deep and heavy as she slid both fingers into him, caressing the small of his back at the same time in an effort to relax him.

"Easy, pet. You're fine." She spoke softly, slowing her fingers as they slid all the way in now, and then slowly, she pulled them back.

"It feels good, m-mistress" Zac's voice shook with humiliation and Jane simply smiled, knowingly.

"Of course it does." She spoke in a soothing tone before plunging both fingers back in, more quickly this time, causing a little squeak to fall from her pets mouth. "You're a pretty little thing, but you're still a naughty little slut."

Zac trembled. "Y-yes mistress."

Jane smiled again, feeling her clit throb as she uncrossed her legs, the wetness soaking her thin panties now. Her mind drifted back to the moment when Zac had mentioned that he had imagined touching her... A warm rush of pleasure and her mind spun, she forced herself to push the thoughts away, closing her eyes and breathing deeply as she scissored her fingers against the boys muscles. She worked her fingers for several more moments, the motions becoming more fluid, faster, as she stretched him open and turned him into a quivering mess when her fingers brushed his prostate.

"Oh god!" He gasped.

Three fingers came quickly and without warning as punishment for speaking without being spoken to, but she didn't trust her voice to speak. She held his hips still with one hand, feeling his hot skin shaking a little beneath her touch and hearing the sound of his ragged breathing. Three fingers slid into the tight hole and she stretched him open without much sympathy, listening as he cried out.

"You can take it, just relax" She finally said, her hand moving to the small of his back and rubbing, slowly.

"Y-yes mistress" Zac whimpered.

Her fingers slowed but a fraction, still scissoring and stretching him until his body had calmed and the muscles were no longer fighting her. Zac was a quivering mess, and as her gloved hand snaked around his hip and fingers around his shaft, she felt exactly how aroused and ready he was for more.

"My my." She breathed. "Hard as a rock. Are you ready to be fucked, then?"

"P-please, mistress."

Jane reached for her harness and dildo, strapping the leather around her hips while Zac watched. Without being instructed, he fell down to his knees.

"What are you doing? Get up."

"B-But... I thought we were going to"

"We are, Pet" Jane spoke softly, watching as the boy stood up and inched towards her, where she had resumed sitting in the chair.

It appeared to be becoming clear to him, as a blush spread throughout his skin, covering him in the colour of embarassment. He stood in front of her, his hard cock jutting out between them and he licked his lips as his eyes flicked down to her, so full of want, desire, submission. Jane felt her breath catch a little bit as her body burned, wetness seeping through her underwear now, even the damn chair was probably damp, she knew.

"Get on my lap. You're going to ride me, just like you wanted."

Zac paused for a moment, nervousness clearly painted across his handsome features. His lips parted to speak, but then closed again, without a sound escaping.

"Come on, pet" Jane said, reaching for his wrists and tugging him closer. "I'll take care of you."

Zac sucked in a breath and then sure enough, climbed onto her, straddling her. Reaching, Jane slid her hands behind him, parting his cheeks and lining his entrance up with the lubed head of her rubber cock. "You're going to look so fucking hot, riding my cock, you little slut." She smiled at him and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his shoulders.

Zac whimpered as he tried to slide down onto the dildo a little, but was met with resistence. "H-help, m-mistress" His voice trembled with his body.

"Shh" Jane soothed, hands sliding behind him and quickly, a lubed finger entered him from behind.

None too gently, she slid the finger into him for a few strokes and then added a second. The boy trembled and shook on her lap, his eyes tightly closed as he bit down on his swollen lip. She wished that she could see the look in his eyes, she wanted to see reflected, just how good he felt, but it wasn't the time to ask, she wasn't sure that either of them could handle it. Two fingers, and then three, opened Pet back up and then she slid her fingers away, wiping them on his chest and hearing him whimper.

"There" She breathed. "Now" Her hands found his hips and she lowered him down once again. "Get on my cock, now." She insisted.

Zac cried out loudly, leaning forward and pressing his head against her shoulder as he slid onto the dildo. It was smaller than the one they'd used before, but she knew that it was entirely different to be riding it like this, than it was to be fucked with it on your knees. She felt the warm, dampness of Zac's breaths, heavy against her neck, as he slid down all the way, until he was impaled.

"What a good boy" She praised. "All at once." Her hands slid down his back and rubbed soothingly as he remained still, quivering on her lap as he panted against her neck.

"Y-yes mistress" Zac whispered against her skin.

Jane's hands slid to the boys hips, holding him and when he slid his face away from her neck, seemingly calmed a little bit, she began to move him, guiding him up on her cock and then letting go a little, allowing him to slide down a bit. She watched his face, watching it shift as he felt the rubber slide into him, stretching him again. He gasped and cried out and she held him tighter.

"Good boy" She praised.

Zac seemed to glow under her praise, his lips curling into a shy smile and his hands reaching out. "M-mistress"

"Yes, pet?" She asked softly, her hands sliding up his back as he started to rock himself, very slowly against the dildo.

"C-can I hold onto you?"

"Of course" Jane breathed, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his shoulder.

Zac sighed, and his hands wrapped around her, clutching her as he moved his body slowly. "Oh fuck" He hissed.

"Naughty boy" She chided, her hands sliding down his back, nails pressed to the skin.

He quivered, his body moving a little bit faster now. His cock was rock hard, straining as it stretched up between them.

"Look how hard you are" She breathed, fingers wrapping around his thick shaft and Zac cried out, eyes clenching tighter.

"P-please, M-mistress" Zac stuttered.

"What is it, boy?"

"T-touch me"

Jane smiled to herself as Zac fell forward against her a little more, but continued to rock his hips against her. She couldn't see his hole, but she could imagine the way it was stretched open as it slid down her rubber cock. She shivered, feeling the wetness gather between her legs once more, body glowing with heat as he fingers grasped Zac a little tighter and began to pull him in strokes that matched the tempo he had set himself.

Zac moaned loudly as Jane flicked her thumb against the swollen head of his cock, and pulling himself up, he slid back down, roughly. Crying out again, Jane's free hand found the small of his back and caressed as her other hand stroked his cock.

"What a good boy" She praised, hearing the boy mewl a tiny sound in response. "Ride my fucking cock, like the slut you are, Zac."

Zac whimpered and simply nodded, his body shaking, dampening with a fine sweat as his body rocked on top of hers. Jane felt his cock swell as it pulsed, felt his balls tugging upwards against her lap and she again, flicked her thumb over his head, feeling the pool of precum that had gathered there.

"Oh yeah, Zac?" She asked, holding his hip with one hand and guiding him downwards as she twisted her wrist against his cock.

"Oh god" He whimpered. "I'm..."

"Are you going to come, Zac?" She breathed, flicking her wrist.

"Y-yes. P-please."

Though she was tempted to make him resist, she could feel from the way he was quivering, hear from the way he was whimpering, that he couldn't handle it. Another time. If he was back.

"Come for me" She said, never feeling more hopeful that he indeed, would be back. She still had many things she needed to teach him.

"Oh god" Zac whimpered once more, slamming his hips down and then his body tensed as she twisted her wrist once more and then he came, head thrown back and crying out as his cock emptied five loads onto her chest, making quite a mess.

When his breathing had quieted, he remained on her lap, his brown eyes finally opening to meet hers. Hazy with desire still, but half closed with fatigue, he gave her a tiny, shy smile.

"You made quite a mess, Pet." She smiled, looking down at her chest.

"I'm sorry, mistress." He blushed.

"Clean me up."

Zac slid from her lap, wincing a little at the loss of contact and he stumbled across the room for a fex kleenex's. He cleaned himself up quickly first, and then crossed the room again, falling to his knees in front of the chair and looking up with big, melting chocolate brown eyes.

"Good boy" She whispered.

He smiled.


	3. Eden - 3

Mistress Jane recieved Pet's application just days after she had last seen him, but it caused a smile to creep across her red-painted lips, none the less as her eyes scanned the page. Jane felt the heat building within her, starting at her core and spreading outwards, coming to a throbbing peak between her legs. She squirmed, sucking her lips in with a particular delight as she came to the section that the customer wrote their requests in. Zac had been simple...

Surprise me.

Her teeth grazed her lower lip and her clit throbbed a little bit. What a good boy. He was trusting her more and more, and it wasn't long before her head was swarming with naughty ideas. The more he trusted her, the more that they could play. The more that Mistress could teach him about being a good, obedient boy. With her heart racing a little bit, Jane called Sherry down at the front desk and told her to go ahead and book Zac, again, immediately.

Zac was able to come but just a few days earlier, and like the other times, Mistress felt the burn between her legs as the clock ticked closer and closer to the time of his arrival. He'd been late the previous time, but this time, the knock came at eight o'clock - sharp. Jane smiled as she crossed the room, her black, silky corset tight against her skin and fishnet stockings covered her legs, red glossy stilleto heels to finish the ensemble. With the heels, she towered at Zac's height, and as she opened the door, their eyes locked.

"Come in, my Pet" She smiled, and she watched as Zac's pretty skin turned a crimson colour beneath her tone.

The door closed, and Zac stood before her.

"You were on time this week." Mistress smiled.

"Yes, Mistress." Zac looked up at her, warm brown eyes and a faint smile on his swollen lips.

Jane's eyes fell to his mouth - his big, puffy, kissable mouth. She'd never felt such an urge to kiss a client on the mouth as she did Zac, but it was a line that wouldn't, couldn't be crossed. She sucked in a breath and took a few more steps towards him, a hand, red painted nails sliding over his shoulder, with Zac trembling beneath her touch, despite the thick robe between them.

"Mistress has a surprise for you." She whispered, leaning close and pressing a tiny kiss against the side of his neck.

"Sh-she does?" Zac stammered, his body flushing an even deeper shade of red, but a curious smile creeping across his pretty lips.

"Yes, Pet." Jane slid her hands down Zac's front as she stepped behind him, fingers finding the belt on the robe. "You've been such a good boy." The words held a sticky-like sweetness to them and Zac breathed in deep as she continued. "That I think it's time I give you a little reward."

Zac sucked in a quick breath as Jane pulled the belt loose in one quick motion, and his robe fell undone. The same black, lacy panties sat agianst his hips and Jane smiled, her cheeks burning a little bit as her fingers creeped over them. "What a pretty boy."

"Th-thank you, Mistress." Zac whispered, smiling to himself, as he was pleased to have pleased her.

"This" Jane breathed, reaching into her corset and pulling out the cock ring, a solid, thick ring made of cold metal. It was heavy in her hands and she felt Zac's body quiver as she revealed it to him. "Is a present for you, my Pet. Do you know what it is?"

"A cock ring." Zac said quietly.

"Yes, Pet. Do you know what they're for?"

Zac shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I don't."

"No need to be sorry, Pet." Jane smiled and pressed a delicate kiss to the side of his neck. "Mistress is going to teach you all about them."

She felt Zac's body quiver, and the reaction in her own body did not go without notice. Jane felt the tremor that rippled through her as her fingers slipped over the front of his panties once very quickly.

"Now, you're going to have to relax and try not to get to hard as we put this on." Jane told him.

"Okay, Mistress" Zac said, pulling in a deep breath.

"Take your panties down for me."

Zac responded swiftly, thumbs hitching in the black, lace edged silk and yanking them downwards. Mistress breathed as her eyes fell upon his cock, a generous size, even soft.

"Mistress is going to put this on you. You need to relax as much as possible, it goes on much easier if you're soft."

Zac nodded, and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't painful to be placed on him, Jane knew, but it would be difficult to slide on if he was hard. A few moments passed, and then her fingers reached beneath Zac's cock and found his sack, slipping first one, then two into the center of the cold metal ring, sliding it up his sack until it was snug against his shaft. Zac's cock twitched, and immediately, as blood filled it, it began to harden. She heard Zac's breath hitched and she smiled. It was a perfect fit, snug, but not uncomfortably tight.

"There you are, Pet."

"Th-thank you, Mistress."

"This cock ring will help you stay hard for longer. It will take you longer to come, but that will make your Mistress very happy, for she likes it when you can pleasure her for as long as possible. How does that sound, Pet?"

"I-I'd like to please you, Mistress." Zac whispered.

"And you will."

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" Zac asked, and Mistress smiled, proud that Pet was falling into her trust so easily, he was so obedient.

He was progressing well as a sissy boy, she could feel him turning more and more over to her, she had him in her hands, and the power she felt made her tremble with ticklish pleasure.

"Since Mistress was so nice... and got you a present, how would you feel about providing her a little payback, to show how grateful you are, hm?" ]

Jane asked, licking her lips as her body burned hotter and hotter. Her heart was racing in her chest, she wanted, needed Zac to say yes to her, she wasn't accostomed to feeling so much desire for a client, but it didn't feel wrong, either. Zac didn't seem to mind that she was a little gentle at times, that there was a tenderness in the way that she touched him. Her hands slid slowly down his thighs, feeling his warm skin and feeling him quiver as finger tips trailed higher. She slipped her hand over his hardening cock, hearing the sharp intake of breath that followed. She smiled, another kiss pressed to the back of his neck. Such tenderness wasn't usually shown, and to contrast the sweetness, when her fingers stumbled over his nipples, she twisted the little buds in her fingers.

"Answer me, Pet." She whispered.

"Yes, Mistress. Just t-tell me what to do." Zac said, exhaling slowly. His eyelids fluttered closed and his teeth sank into the swell of his lower lip as his cock hardened further.

"Good boy. First, I'll get you ready. You want Mistress to stretch your ass for you?"

"Wh-what are we doing?"

A quick movement came in the form of a spank, Jane's palm slapping against Zac's ass quickly and he hissed.

"You aren't to question your Mistress, Zac. You have to trust me. You do trust me, don't you, my Pet?" Jane asked, her tone gentle now as her fingers moved gingerly over his skin, caressing the sore area she had punished just seconds before.

"I'm s-sorry, Mistress."

"What do you want Mistress to do to you?"

Zac sucked in another breath, his skin burning as he seemed to think of what to say. Mistress was a little more patient now, knowing that he was nervous. She didn't want to be too rough with him, she knew that Zac was a little too delicate for that yet.

"M-mistress. I want you to open me up. I want to please you."

"Then get on your knees."

Jane pulled the latex gloves onto her hands, snapping them against her wrists as Zac obediently fell to his kness, head already bowed a little bit. With the pot of lubricant in hand, Jane kneeled down next to him, and dipped her gloved fingers into the thick liquid. She rubbing her fingers together for a moment before placing one hand on Zac's lower back, listening to him breathe in.

"Spread yourself for me, Pet."

Zac acted quickly this time, no hesitation the way he had the first time she had asked, catching him off guard. It was a small act of humiliation, but Jane's heart raced as she watched the crimson flush paint his skin. It was worth it. Zac's hands slowly pulled his cheeks open, nice and wide, exposing his pretty little pink asshole to her.

"Perfect." She whispered, reaching forward and brushing her gloved fingertip against him very gently.

She circled her finger for a few moments, feeling him quiver beneath her and knowing that the suspense was only building his desire. His cock was rock hard, straining against the metal of the cock ring. Licking her lips, Jane plunged the finger forward, filling him in one quick stroke, slowly, but fluidly until she was all the way inside him, to her last knuckle. Zac quivered, but remained quiet. Jane waited only a brief moment before with drawing her finger slowly, and then pushing it back in. She repeated the motion several times until Zac felt ready for two. A little gasp, but otherwise, he took two fingers easily and Jane sunk them into him deep.

"Such a good boy." She praised, feeling especially happy about how well Zac was behaving that night.

Zac's body quivered, his head bowed as thick pieces of hair fell into his face. He took deep breaths and Jane herself was feeling her breath becoming a little short. A third finger, more to distract herself, emitted a little squeak from Zac as she plunged it in rather suddenly.

"Shh" She said softly, her other hand rubbing his lower back soothingly.

Jane slid her fingers into him a little more gently, Zac pulling deep breaths and trying to relax as she tamed his tense muscles by gently scissoring her fingers. When he started pushing his hips backwards to meet her movements, she slid her free hand away from the small of his back, around his hip to the front, letting her fingers brush over his stiff shaft. Zac whimpered, his hips bucking forwards now, seeking more of her touch. Licking her lips, Jane allowed her fingers to wrap around him for a moment.

"So hard, Zac." She said softly, scissoring her fingers inside of him wide and causing him to whimper quietly.

"Yes, Mistress." He said quietly.

"How does that cock ring feel, my Pet?"

"Good. I'm so hard already..." He said, his breath shaking and hips bucking forward as she pressed her thumb against his swollen head.

His body trembled and Jane slowly slid her fingers out of him, eyes falling downwards to rest on the stretched muscle, feeling the burn between her legs increase, her clit throbbing. She gave Zac's cock one last squeeze, feeling a little dribble of sticky precum, and then let her hand fall away.

"Now" She breathed. "You're going to give me a little show. Go sit on the bed, get comfortable." She pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's shoulder before standing up, her head spinning a little bit from her own desire, building more and more with each moment that passed.

Zac stood up, and Jane's eyes followed him, tracing the curves of his well defined muscles, down his strong arms. He could throw her against a wall with those muscular arms, she knew that, and the idea even excited her a little bit. To imagine the tables were turned, to be at his will. He had dark eyes, eyes that could smolder, she was sure, and eyes that could seduce, control her if he wanted to, she was also sure. She watched as he sat carefully down on the bed, removing his black lace panties and placing them to the side. Jane's red painted lips gave him a small smile before she crossed the room, her heels loud against the hard wood floor. Manicured nails gingerly pulled open and drawer, and from it, she pulled out a brand new, still packaged dildo. Removing her gloves first and throwing them out, she opened up the packaging and pulled it out. It was black, rubber, and a little bigger than the toy that she had used on him last time. It was shaped like an actual penis, complete with veins, measuring nearly seven inches. She carried the toy over to the bed, her blue eyes finding his brown ones.

"This is for you."

Zac's eyes fell to the dildo and his skin turned an even deeper shade of blushing red. His body trembled a bit as his fingers took the toy from her and he looked to her, sucking on his lip for a moment, unsure.

"Wh-what do you want me to do with this?"

"I want you to fuck yourself with it, Pet. I thought that would be obvious." Her hand slid to his cheek, caressing. "Can you do that for Mistress?"

Zac's cheeks blushed an even deeper shade of crimson, and he swallowed as his eyes fell upon the toy again. He seemed unsure, nervous, but Jane expected that he would obey. She had never imagined he wouldn't, and she hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed.

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"What a good pet. Now, Mistress does have some rules. You can finger yourself first, but Mistress will not help you. You are giving her a show, and she only wants to watch. You can play with your asshole, but you are not allowed to touch your cock unless Mistress specifically tells you so. Do you understand?"

Zac's expression seemed only more nervous than before, and Jane felt her stomach twist a bit with worry. She hoped that she wasn't pushing the shy boy too far. He knew that he had a safe word, and she trusted that he would use it, if he felt that she had pushed him too far. A moment or two passed, but finally he nodded.

"Yes, I understand, Mistress."

"Excellent. What a good Pet you are." Leaning down, she brushed her lips gently over his cheek.

Zac blushed, though for a different reason, and Jane felt her own skin burn a little bit as she rose, her heart pounding in her chest. Zac sat back a bit, and as he got comfortable, Jane retrieved the pot of lube, carrying it back to the bed.

"Here you are, Pet." She said, placing the little jar down next to him.

Zac blushed, and smiled shyly. Jane decided to let the informality slide, crossing the room and sitting in a chair not too far from the bed that offered a wonderful view. She sucked in a breath as she watched him get to work right away, spreading his legs carefully. He seemed to know what he was doing, and he moved with more poise than she expected. It wasn't as though she minded though, in fact, her clit throbbed, and she squirmed a bit as it rubbed up against her panties the slightest bit. She drew a deep breath, crossing her legs and trying not to think of her own growing lust as Pet dipped his fingers into the jar. She licked her lips, her breath feeling short, as she watched him bring his slick fingers between his legs and rubbed the tip of his finger against his rosebud. His eyes looked up at her for a second, so vulnerable, but then his mouth fell open and he gasped loudly as he slipped the finger easily into himself, his eyelids fluttering closed. Jane didn't know how long she was going to last, feeling her breath becoming more short as she watched Zac slide his entire finger into himself. There were no words for how the scene was making her feel. The anxious tickle in her stomach wasn't one that she was accostomed to feeling. She sucked on her lower lip as Zac moved his digit in and out of himself in gentle strokes.

"Two fingers, Zac"

Brown eyes met hers, and she watched as he bit his lip and dipped his fingers into the jar for a little more lube. Both fingers found his entrance again, and rubbed slowly over the sensitive skin. Jane bit her lip as Zac closed his eyes, plunging both fingers into his own body at once. He cried out, swollen lips parting as his head rolled back a little bit and his hips bucked forward. She knew that he was almost ready, but she wasn't needing to rush him when she was enjoying the show as much as she was. Two fingers slid out of him and then pushed back in, and she could see the quiver that rolled through him. His cock was hard, straining against his navel and stretching tall. It was red, swollen and a little angry looking - dying to be touched, and it was only going to be denied for awhile still. Zac moved his fingers in and out of himself for a few moments before he paused and his eyes opened again. Jane pulled in a breath as she waited for him to speak.

"I-I think I'm ready, Mistress." Zac said shyly, reaching for the dildo that sat next to him.

"I think so too, Pet. You're doing such a wonderful job. Mistress is very proud of you."

"Thank you, Mistress." Zac whispered, smiling shyly to himself, his cheeks staining a deep red colour as he squirmed on the bed.

Jane held her breath as she watched him cover the rubber phallus with the thick lubricant she had provided him. He was careful and generous, covering the toy in more than enough of the liquid before his eyes dared to look at her again. Jane's clit throbbed as his eyes met hers, and she felt her body becoming dangerously heated as Zac guided the toy between his legs, shifting his hips down so that he was at the perfect angle. Jane's heart beat faster and faster, her breath held as Zac pressed the head against his hole, but paused. He bit his lip thoughtfully, and Jane knew that she couldn't take the anticipation.

"Do it." She urged him.

With that, Zac pushed the toy into himself, slowly at first, his mouth falling open, eyes tightly shut as his head fell back. He whimpered, but made no other sound, as he pushed the lubricated toy all the way into himself, his body trembling as he continued pushing until it was all the way inside. Pausing, his chest heaved as his cock twitched. Jane could barely control her breathing, each breath becoming more laboured than the last. Her body thrummed, clit throbbing as she squirmed again, wishing her mind would distract itself and think of anything else. She tried to concentrate, eyes watching Zac's hands as he held the toy still and tried to catch his breath. Jane was tempted to say something after several moments slipped by, but just as she thought of what she might say, he began to move his wrist. Slowly at first, he pulled the dildo out, slowly, and Jane watched his face carefully. His eyes were closed tightly, his mouth open as he heaved heavy breaths. His body was quivering, chest moving with the visible effort of his breathing. Zac's fingers clutched the toy tightly as he pushed it back into himself, whimpering softly. Jane squirmed, feeling the wetness gathering between her legs, a damp heat. Zac moaned softly as he developed a slow tempo, moving the toy more confidently with each stroke.

"What a good boy. How does that feel, Zac?" Jane asked, speaking just as much to distract herself, as to make the boy think.

Zac's eyes opened, and they met hers, resting on hers for a moment as he seemingly collected himself. He pushed a piece of sticky hair away from his ruddy cheeks and pushed the toy quickly into himself, closing his eyes for a moment and gasping, before returning his eyes to her stare. What was reflected in the pools of melting chocolate made Jane's body burn, the wetness growing between her hot folds, and she found herself squirming again, her clit rubbing up against the front of her panties a little bit. She had never had the urge to touch herself during an encounter until now, her mind continually tempting her to just lower her fingers and give herself one quick rub... but no, she'd have to be strong.

"Hm, Zac? Answer Mistress."

"It feels wonderful." Zac moaned, staring at her through half lidded eyes as he gasped again, pushing the toy into himself a little faster. "Oh god."

"Mmmm" Jane moaned softly, biting her lip as Zac's wrist sped up a little bit more. "Just like that, Pet."

Zac's eyes were closed as his head fell further back, hips rocking forward to meet the motions of his wrist. The toy was sliding in and out without any difficulty, and his hole was stretched wonderfully over the black rubber, the sight of it causing Jane to squirm as she watched him carefully. His cock was straining against the metal ring that was wrapped around his shaft, and Jane knew that the tension would be starting to get almost too much, bordering on painful. But she wasn't quite ready for it to end. Zac however, was a trembling mess, wrist pumping the toy in and out of himself as his hips bucked and his toes curled. Jane slowly rose from the chair, crossing the room. Zac heard her foot steps and his eyes opened, his motions slowing only a fraction as his eyes fell on hers.

"Feel good?" She whispered, sitting down on the bed next to him. "You're such a pretty little slut. Fucking yourself here on Mistress's bed." She smiled at him and reached out, her fingers finding his thigh.

Zac released a shaking moan as her fingers travelled higher, and he continued to pump the toy in and out of him, the sounds of the lubricant causing Jane to squirm a little bit, knowing that it was going to be even more difficult to remain calm and in control of herself when she was here up close to him. She licked her lips as her fingers moved higher.

"So good" He gasped. "I..." His voice trailed away.

"Hm?" Jane asked, curious to what Zac had been thinking of saying as she allowed her fingers to slide a little bit higher. "What do you want?"

"My.." Zac whispered, and then his voice fell away agian.

He was obviously feeling shy, having a hard time expressing what exactly it was that he wanted Mistress to do to him. But Mistress needed an answer. She was ready to reward him, he had been such a good boy, he had followed every one of her orders and he'd done such a good job of it, as well. She wanted to hear him tell her exactly what he wanted, so that she could provide him just that.

"Tell me, Pet."

"I want you to touch me." He finally admitted, after a moment or two of tense silence.

"Oh really?" Jane whispered, sliding a little bit closer and allowing her fingers to slip just a little bit higher on Zac's muscular thigh. "You want me to touch you, naughty boy?"

"Y-yes, please. Mistress..." Zac's voice was thin, body quivering, and Jane knew that desperation was sinking in.

"One condition." She said, fingers sliding over his soft balls.

"Yes, Mistress?" Zac opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"You do not come, until I tell you to. Okay?"

Zac nodded.

"Good boy."

Her fingers wrapped around his stiff shaft, and immediately, he gasped and let out a soft moan. His wrist stopped for a moment, but a pointed stare from Mistress, and he slowly pushed it into himself again. Jane squeezed as she watched the black rubber disappear into his stretched hole and she felt his body shake. She moved her wrist slowly, watching as he squirmed, hips rising a little.

"Fuck yourself." She whispered to him.

"God" Zac grunted, eyes closing tightly as he pushed the toy in and out of himself.

Jane squeezed his cock, feeling it twitch and pulse beneath her hand. It was swollen, the head an angry red colour, and it bulged against the steel cock ring. She knew that it must be painful, and from the way his body was shaking, she knew that it was becoming more and more desperate with each passing second. She wanted to make him feel good, her own body was reaching a point where she didn't know how much more she could take, and she didn't know if he had much left - but she knew that she wanted him to come when she said so. She wanted, needed, the control.

"M-mistress" Zac stammered, his hips bucking as he plunged the toy into himself and then whimpered, body trembling and his breath panting.

"Don't you dare cum"

Zac whimpered, his hand slowing down a little bit.

"I didn't tell you to slow down either."

Zac let out a little cry, and Jane moved her wrist faster against his cock. She was pushing him, and he was dancing on a swaying wire. He was battling everything he had not to let himself release, but Jane knew that he was struggling.

"Oh god... p-please" He whimpered, almost pathetically, as Jane stroked him with a tempo that matched the way he was plunging the toy in and out of his eager hole. "P-p-please, I... I c-cant" Zac's breath was shaking, his voice almost squeaking, and his skin breaking out in a shining sweat.

"Don't you dare cum." Jane repeated, her words cool.

"O-oh-oh g-g-god" Zac's voice was shaking.

Jane pumped her wrist against him in quick strokes and her other hand quickly wandered up his thigh. He twitched and bucked as her fingers slipped over his balls, and as she dipped her hands just a little bit lower, a strangled cry came from his throat, his body tensing, hips bucking forward aggressively and then he came.

All over her hands.

Six thick loads of cum, hot and a splattered mess against Jane's arms and Zac's own chest. Despite the way her body thrummed, she sucked in a deep breath. Zac's body was quivering as he heaved for breath, blissfully unaware still in his orgasm come-down, of how dissappointed Jane was with him. She had specifically told him NOT to cum. And now, she was covered in his seed.

"I didn't tell you to cum, Zachary." She quipped, reaching for a kleenex.

"I...I..." Zac whispered, sitting up as his body trembled and flushed. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I-I couldn't h-help it."

Jane was quiet as she got up, plucking a few more tissues from the box and handing them to him. "I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Zac swallowed.

Jane sighed. "You were doing so well... But, now you're going to need to make up for it."

Jane knew eactly how he was going to make up for it, and the idea of it burned in her mind, sending a pulse of energy through her, that made her clit throb. She crossed the room, her legs a little bit shaky, but she willed herself forwards, heading for the chest of drawers across the room. She gingerly pulled one of the drawers open, having memorized what each of them held. From it, she pulled a rubber butt plug, still packaged and sealed, just as the dildo had been. She found a small bottle of lube, and reached for that also. She carried the items back to Zac, who was sitting up on the bed, his robe wrapped snugly around him. She hadn't told him that he could dress, but the look of fear written across his features was enough humiliation. She handed him the butt plug and the lube, silently, waiting as he inspected each of them.

"I want you to be wearing this the next time you come. You're going to need to be ready for your punishment."


	4. Eden - 4

Jane could barely handle the tension on the day of Zac's appointment. At first, she'd been a little bit worried that the application wouldn't come. One day passed, then two... Sure, Zac had a lot of other things that he could be doing, but she wondered if she had pushed him too far. Three, four days passed, and she was feeling more and more discouraged. It wasn't until en entire week slipped by, that finally, an application came. Her face had lit up when she found it in the database, addressed to her specifically. She printed it out right away, her eyes scanning over it. In the instruction box, he had written;

"I'm ready to learn my lesson."

And nothing else. Smiling, she sucked on her lower lip thoughtfully. She would make sure he would learn her lesson, and after she took the form down to Sherry, she had to wait another achingly long week until it was finally the day of his appointment. All day, she'd been restless, her mind wandering to Zac more times than she would be confident to admit. She'd never thought of a client so frequently, none had ever struck her the way Zac had, none had ever turned her on the way he was able to. His innocence was something divinely beautiful - and completely erotic. It was a raw sort of lust that she felt for him, a carnal burn that left her on edge, and when she finally heard the knock at the door, she couldn't help but feel the wave of relief that the time had finally come to have what she'd been waiting for.

Jane had spent the day preparing the dungeon downstairs for him. It was the first night that she was going to take him there, and she hoped that he would trust her enough to follow her there. It was going to be another night of pushing his limits - but she felt that he was more prepared this time. She remembered the butt plug that she had given him before he had left the last time, and the thought of it buried his ass as he stood outside the door was something that sent an electric-like pulse straight to the warmth between her legs. Her knees shook a little bit and she took a deep breath before reaching for the door knob, pulling it open slowly.

There he was, his hair pulled back into a neat pony tail, and his cheeks already flushed. He looked up at her, noticably nervous and timid, and she felt a little guilty. She didn't want him to be too scared.

"Come in, Pet" She whispered.

Zac slipped inside the room, his eyes on the floor. He was more meek than usual, and despite his vulnerability being a turn on to her, she needed him to relax a little bit. She licked her lips as she turned the lock on the door, securing their privacy. The room was silent, sound proofed, and as far as it mattered to Jane and Zac, their own little world. The only place that existed in the moment, and nothing mattered more than what would transpire between the walls. It was their own little game, their own secret, no one knew, and that was the way Jane liked it. She pushed down the guilty feelings, knowing that they were a sign of further emotion. Something she had promised herself she would never feel for her clients. It was a little bit offputting, frightening.

"You're nervous, Pet." She spoke softly, walking around him and reaching out, sliding her hands down over his shoulders as she stepped behind him.

Through his robe, her fingers worked the tense muscles in his shoulders and she felt Zac exhale slowly, his body slowly softening against the movements of her fingers. Jane worked the tense musles for just a few more moments before she whispered again.

"What are you afraid of, Zac?"

"I... Don't know what you're going to do." Zac said quietly, swallowing around the lump that had grown in his throat between the heavy moments of tension.

Jane's fingers stopped moving, sliding away from his skin and she paused for a moment. "Zac" She said softly, before leaning her neck down and pressing her lips against the side of his neck. "There is one thing that we must be very clear on, okay? Listen to me."

"Y-yes, Mistress." Zac whispered timidly.

"Mistress only wants what's best for you. She knows your limits, she will not hurt you, and she will only push you as far as you can handle. You know that as soon as you say your safe word, everything stops. And Mistress will not be mad. Do you understand, my Pet?" She whispered, her hands sliding down his strong arms and feeling him tremble slightly.

His head nodded, and she heard a quick inhale of his breath before he finally whispered. "Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress."

"Good boy. Now, I believe I asked you to come prepared. Have you done this for me, Zac?"

"Y-yes, Mistress." Zac replied, his body trembling a little bit under Jane's stare.

"Good boy. Now, take off your robe. Mistress has another little surprise for you, before we start."

Zac's movements were fluid, and the robe was shed, Mistress taking it from him and walking across the room to hang it up. She went to the chest of drawers and gingerly slid the exact one open, reaching in for the gift that she had picked up for Zac that week. It was his first collar. Made of smooth, English leather with a simple polished metal ring on the front. It was plain black, glossy and soft, plenty flexible and not rough at all. Jane felt a little shiver as she carried it back across the room, she had no idea how he was going to react. She held the gift behind her back and stepped in front of him.

"Mistress has a very special present for you, my Pet. I'm going to let you have it now, as we are going to need it today..." She smiled, imagining the way she would attach her chain leash to the ring and hold him while he recieved his punishment, an excited tremble tickling her body from head to toe as the thought caused a burn to spread between her legs. "But, you will only be allowed to keep it if you're a good boy. Do you understand?"

Zac looked up at her, soft eyes of melting brown and he licked his swollen lips slowly. "Y-yes, Mistress. Thank you for the gift."

"Close your eyes, hold out your hands." Mistress smiled, speaking to him as if he were a child being groomed to recieve a birthday gift or like.

Gingerly, she placed the smooth leather collar in his hands. "Open your eyes, Pet."

Zac looked down, his brows raising and his chest sucking in as he took a deep breath. Jane watched as his skin flushed, and he shifted his weight. He was noticably more nervous, a little unsure. Slowly, his eyes lifted up and found hers, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he gazed at her, curious, but unsure.

"Your first collar, my Pet. You do want to be a good Pet, don't you?" She whispered, stepping towards him and allowing her eyes to drop to his neck, imagining the glossy black leather wrapped around his smooth, perfect skin.

"Y-yes, Mistress. I love it very much." Zac whispered, smiling now, a small, shy smile, but his eyes held an excited sparkle that had been absent before.

Jane smiled back at him, pleased that he had responded so well for it. Taking it from him, she lifted it up, unbuckling it and then reaching forward.

"Mistress will put it on you, now. Stay still."

Zac remained still, craning his neck forward a little bit to make it easier for Jane to fasten the leather around his neck. He shivered a little bit as she tightened the buckle, she could hear his breathing, heavy and deep, a little tremble now and then. When it was fitted and adjusted, she stepped back, admiring it, a smile creeping across her mouth.

"It's perfect. It looks beautiful on you, Pet."

Zac smiled, his skin darkening with a shy blush. "Th-thank you, Mistress."

"You're very welcome." Leaning forward, she pressed one, very gentle kiss against the side of his mouth, feeling her body burn as her lips brushed his warm skin, feeling the roughness of his stubble. She shivered a little, feeling her heart race, and she felt him quiver also.

"Now" She said, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, struggling to regain her composure. "Turn around, spread yourself, and show me that you've come prepared as I asked."

With red cheeks, Zac looked away from her and turned around, his thumbs hitching in his black lacey panties and slowly sliding them down his legs. Jane sucked in a breath, feeling her heart beat quicken again as his fingers slowly spread his cheeks, wide and open. Jane's eyes fell to his pretty little hole, which, sure enough, was stretched over the familiar black rubber toy. Jane felt the wetness gather between her legs and her mind was spinning.

"Good boy." She swallowed. "You can pull your panties back up, you can leave them on, because Mistress is going to be taking you for a little walk."

"Wh-where are we going?" Zac asked, a noticable shake in his words.

"Don't you trust Mistress?" She asked, one carefully manicured chestnut brown brow raising as she stared at him.

"Y-yes, Mistress." Zac said softly, eyes falling to the floor, a loose piece of hair falling over his features.

"Mistress is taking you downstairs for the first time. If you happen to find it is too much, you know the word to say. But you should know that Mistress believes that you are ready for this, but also, that you will enjoy it very much."

"I trust you, Mistress." Zac said softly, brown eyes raising and finding hers again.

She smiled. He really was such a good boy. Licking her lips, her eyes moved away from his and scanned the wall. She spied her leash hanging in it's spot and she glanced back to Zac. "Stay."

She crossed the room, taking long steps and enjoying the way her pointed heels sounded on the wood floor. Her fingers closed around the cold metal chain as she pulled the leather hoop off of the hook it hang on. She crossed the room, smiling as she saw Zac's eyes lock on the leash. As Jane stood before him, finally, she paused, looking straight into his brown eyes.

"Be a good boy." She whispered. "And Mistress will make sure that everything will be okay."

Zac's cheeks reddened, but his soft lips curled into a smile. "I trust you, Mistress."

Jane smiled, reaching forward and clipping the end of the leash onto Zac's collar for the first time. "Come."

And he followed her. Jane led him towards the door, feeling no resistance in the leash at all as he followed obediently behind him. She led him into the hall, only needing to tug a little bit when the shy boy paused. The hall was empty, and Jane knew that that was lucky for Zac. Sometimes, the Mistress's would see each other leading a pet towards the dungeon. She took the stairs at the back, leading Zac down into the darkness, finally reaching a stone walled room and a wooden door.

"Here we are."

Zac had been very silent the entire time, following behind her. She met his eyes as she reached forward to unlock the door. Opening it up, she led him inside for the first time. It was a dark room, as it would be expected, walls of stone and just enough light to see, a few candles lit on the wall, but otherwise lit by simple lights that hung. There was a wooden table at one side, and that was the one that Jane's eyes fell on. Next to it, was the object of her attention. Jane tugged gently on the leash, leading the shy boy across the room to the wooden table. She looked to Zac, who looked positively terrified now, his eyes moving towards the machine that sat behind the table.

A fucking machine.

It was a simple device, a gear that spun and propelled a rod forward in thrusts that could be adjusted in speed and strength. On the end, a small dildo was fitted. It wasn't too big, Jane had chosen a modest one, knowing that Zac was going to be nervous enough as it was, but it was big enough for what they'd be doing. She wasn't going to prep him, after all - the toy was all he had in terms of being ready. She wasn't here to please him, after all, he was here to please her.

"Are you ready, Zac?"

"I..." Zac's eyes looked to the machine and then back to Mistress. "Wh-what IS that?"

Jane smiled and stepped forward, reaching out and placing the hand on the small of his back, rubbing in gentle circles. "A very fun machine, Zac. You're going to be on the table, and Mistress is going to hold you while you get fucked."

Zac quivered, eyelids fluttering closed as he exhaled a deep breath. "I... I don't know... if.... I can..."

"Oh, you can, Zac. And you will." Jane's smile faded away, turning to something serious, but she didn't intend to be rough. She knew that Zac could handle this, and she only wanted to push him enough to give him the confidence that he could do it. "Mistress will be right here, holding you. She'll make sure that everything is okay."

Zac swallowed, his cheeks reddening further, the crimson shade creeping over all of his body. He bit his lip, pausing for another moment before finally whispering; "Okay, Mistress."

"Good boy. Get up on the table for Mistress."

Jane watched as Zac climbed up on the table, assuming the position on his knees, his body noticably shaking as he bowed his head. He looked positively humiliated and though she felt a twinge of guilt, it was mostly making her ache with a different feeling, a burning lost. Holding the lead, she stepped up to the table and ran her fingers down his spine, feeling him twitch.

"Lift your hips up. Mistress needs to take your plug out now."

Zac sucked in a breath and paused for just a brief moment before lifting his hips up, sticking his ass in the air as he bowed his head further, eyes closed and cheeks as red as blood now. He shifted his legs apart a little bit and Mistress smiled as she stepped behind him, gaze lingering on the plug buried deep in his asshole. One hand lingered on the small of his back, touching, caressing in a comforting way as she brought her fingers between his cheeks, without gloves for the first time. His skin was warm and soft and he flinched as her fingers crept closer to his hole.

"Take a deep breath for me, Pet." She said softly.

Zac breathed in, and Jane reached forward, closing her fingers around the end of the plug and slowly, very gently, began to pull it out. Jane watched, her breath becoming short and her heart racing, as Zac's muscles gripped the rubber plug, and finally, as she pulled it out the last fraction, he was left stretched open. She felt herself get wet then and she bit her lip to hold in a whimper. Reaching for a tube of lubricant, her fingers shook as she unscrewed the cap.

"I'm going to give you a little extra lube, even though you won't need it. That slutty little ass of yours is all ready for this."

Zac trembled, but remained silent. His body flinched, twitching a little bit as she pressed the end of the tube against his stretched hole and squirted some directly into him. When she was finished, she took a step back and squeezed some lube onto the dildo attached to the fucking machine, smothering it thoroughly in the thick lube and then stepping back, wiping her hands on a towel and tossing the now nearly empty tube into a nearby trash can.

"There. All ready to go. Now Zac, I need to make sure you're in the right position. Can you shuffle back a bit for me?" Jane asked, reaching out to extend the arm of the machine. She checked to be sure that it would be able to penetrate him, and after directing him another step back, she was sure that he was finally in the perfect position. She clutched the remote control that powered the machine, and she pressed the "On" button, listening to the engine turn on, and Zac trembled.

"It's not starting yet, don't worry, Pet." She whispered, rubbing his back and stepping to the front of the table, sitting down in the chair she had placed at the front.

Her eyes were level with Zac's face and a short length of chain lead dangled between them. "Look at me." She spoke to the boy, whose head was still bowed, skin covered in a deep crimson flush.

Finally, his brown eyes met hers and she trembled a little. "Listen" She whispered. "I've got you. You're going to be fine. This is nothing you can't handle. You trust me, right, Zac?"

She heard Zac inhale slowly, watched his eyes close, felt him tremble as she reached for his hands, holding them and squeezing. "Pet?" She repeated.

"I trust you, Mistress." He finally whispered, opening his eyes and looking at her again. "I trust you."

"Good boy." Jane smiled, and she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the side of the mouth. "Are you ready?"

Zac nodded.

Jane licked her lips and then pressed the little green button that operated the machine. She was torn between watching as the arm thrust forward for the first time or watching Zac's face. Her eyes fell to him at the last moment, catching the exact second he was penetrated and hearing him cry out. She squeezed the hands she still held, feeling him cling to her, eyes tightly clenched shut and body trembling.

"Relax" She whispered.

Zac heaved several deep breaths, the machine was paused to allow him a moment to get used to the size of the dildo, and Jane watched as each breath seemed to calm him a little bit more. Finally, the quivering stopped and the boy's shoulders fell a little bit. He was ready. Jane smiled to herself before hitting the button that would cause the machine to resume.

"Oh god" Zac cried out as the machine pulled out, and then pushed back in.

"Shhh, remember, you're only to speak when spoken to, Pet." Jane's words were soft but her tone was chillingly serious.

Zac nodded quickly, pulling in a breath. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

Jane let Zac's fingers slide from her grasp, reaching for the end of lead that lie on the table and she picked that up instead. The leash was loose between them and Jane watched as Zac bowed his head, face contorting each time he was entered, his lips in the shape of an "oh" he breathed out soft, almost silent whimpers as his fingers balled themselves into fists.

"How does that feel, Zac?" Mistress Jane asked, giving the end of the lead a little tug.

Zac's head snapped up and he met her eyes for a moment, but as another thrust entered him, he fell silent, eyes closing as he bit his lip. "G-good." He finally mumbled.

Zac was obviously distracted by the pleasure of the machine, and Jane wanted a little bit more of his attention on her. This was supposed to be punishment more than pleasure, and Jane decided that he needed to learn a little more control. She turned the machine up, without any warning, and as it bucked forward, faster now, Zac was caught by surprise and he cried out.

"Fuck!"

"Naughty!" Jane cried out, yanking the leash and causing Zac to fall forward a little bit.

With his hips stuck up in the air, the machine entered him roughly and he hissed out again.

"Quiet. I told you to be quiet." Jane said, letting the leash go slack as Zac lifted himself back up.

"I'm sorry, M-mistress." Zac stumbled, his body trembling.

"I think that you're paying a little more attention to your own pleasure, then pleasing your mistress."

Jane suddenly stopped the machine all together, and Zac groaned loudly, upset with the sudden loss of contact. The dildo had stopped just at the edge of re-entering him, and Jane watched as the slutty boy wiggled his hips backwards a little bit, seeking entrance. What a nasty, naughty boy, she thought to herself before giving the leash a sharp tug.

"You're not behaving, Zac. I'm going to have to give you something else to pay attention to."

Her eyes flicked back to Zac once, who was kneeling on the table, looking somewhere between nervous, and desperate. Jane crossed the dark, sullen room and found what she was looking for. One of her rubber dildos, and she quickly strapped it onto her harness. Walking back to the table, Zac's eyes wandered down her body to the black rubber cock, jutting out from her body. His brows knit with confusion and he looked from the phallus, to her eyes, and then back down her crotch.

Jane said nothing, simply stepped in front of the table. The cock jutted out, right at Zac's mouth-level and Jane looked down at him.

"Well?" She asked. "Are you ready to behave?"

Zac nodded slowly, still looking thoroughly confused.

"Suck it."

"Bu-"

"I said" Jane hissed, picking up the leash and yanking it sharply, causing the boy to stumble forward a little bit. "Suck. It."

Slowly, timidly, Zac reached out and pressed his mouth against the head of the cock. His face was twisted, almost disgusted looking. His tongue stuck out and very slowly, lapped at the head.

"Suck, Zac. Not lick."

Zac quivered, but then quickly, wrapped his hand around the shaft of the toy and covered the head with his mouth. As he started to slide his lips down the rubber length of it, Jane's hand found his hair, wandering fingers into the thick strands and she held him.

"Yes" She breathed. "That's a good boy. Suck my cock, Pet."

Zac groaned around the toy, his skin flushed a deep red colour and he continued to slide his mouth along it. A few moments passed, before Jane decided to put him to the test. Pressing a button on the remote, the machine started again.

"Get ready, Zac."

The boy cried out, his mouth slowing for a moment as the toy penetrated him. When it took him longer than a second to resume, Mistress tightened her grip on his hair.

"Suck. Did I tell you to stop?" She asked, pulling his head closer to her crotch.

Zac whimpered pitifully but then reached out for the rubber toy, wrapping his mouth around it obediently. Jane smiled, her grip loosening in his hair and her fingers slid soothingly down his shoulders instead. Zac worked his mouth on and off of her, not quite as fluidly as before, but doing pretty well. The toy thrust in and out of him, but she was pleased that his attention was for the most part, on her. He was listening. She turned up the speed a little bit. Zac groaned, fingers tightening into a balled fist, as the other gripped Jane's rubber cock. His mouth slowed, face falling away for a minute as he pushed hips hips back.That wouldn't do. Jane picked up the leash and yanked on it.

"Suck" She growled.

Zac whimpered and then returned his attention to her cock.

"Good boy" She soothed, guiding his head towards her and moaning a little when he took the toy in his mouth.

Jane hit the button on the remote to turn the machine up even further, and Zac moaned around the toy, but did not stop his motions. She could tell by the way his body was shaking that he was trying his absolute hardest to stay in control of himself. She let him work the cock in and out of his pretty lips for a few more strokes before sliding her hands into his hair and pulling him away.

"That's enough, Pet. You're a good boy."

Jane left the toy where it was, it made her feel a little bit powerful, to simply wear it. Placing her hand on his back, she slid her fingers down his spine, feeling him quiver beneath her touch. His eyes were closed, head bowed, panting as the toy entered him, again, and again.

"Mmm, such a good little boy, taking that up your ass."

"Y-yes Mistress. I... I like it."

Jane smiled, her hand sliding down and giving his bum a quick, affectionate squeeze. "Of course you do, you little slut."

Jane turned the machine up again, and it pummelled into him quickly, causing him to moan sharply. Licking her lips, Jane slid her hand down to his waiting cock, wrapping her long fingers around the thick, swollen shaft. He was hard, painfully so, and as she began to stroke him, he whimpered loudly, hips rocking forward, pushing himself against her hand.

"That's what you wanted, hm?" She asked, moving her hand along his length.

"Y-yes, Mistress. Please..." Zac whimpered, trembling.

"Please what"

"Touch me, just like....." Zac's eyes fluttered closed as she flicked her thumb against his swollen head. "That" He breathed.

"Mmm" Jane smiled. "Such a good boy."

She turned the machine up a final notch as she moved her hand faster, and Zac panted his way into a hip thrusting, trembling mess, just moments later. His body was beginning to perspire, sweat growing on his brow and his breathing was hectic, anxious.

"M-mistress" Zac whimpered.

"What's that, Pet?" She said softly. "Are you getting close?"

"P-please let me come. Can I come?"

Jane smiled, what a good boy to ask. "Good boy." Jane licked her lips. "A little longer."

Jane pressed a button that slowed the machine, and she heard a small groan fall from Zac's mouth. She squeezed his cock harder, feeling it twitch and pulse in her palm. She stroked him for several more strokes until his breathing had slowed just a little bit.

"Do you want more?" She asked.

"P-please."

Jane smiled, turning the machine back up and sliding her hand down to caress his sack. Zac trembled, biting his lip. Jane slid her hand back to his cock and resumed stroking him, pressing her thumb against the thick vein that ran along the underside of Zac's cock.

"I want you to come for me. Are you ready?"

Zac sucked in a quick breath, biting his lip and then bucking his hips forwards towards her. "Almost."

"Come for me, Zac" Jane breathed. "I want you to come for me now."

She turned the machine up just one more setting and Zac cried out more loudly than ever. "Fuck!" He groaned, throwing his head back as his hips thrust forward.

His body shook as he came hard, covering Jane's hand with his thick seed, the stray dribbles splattered across the hardwood of the table. Jane turned the machine off, quickly,and Zac stepped forward, his body falling forward against the table. Her heart racing, Jane's palm found the boys back and rubbed, slowly as she reached forward and unclipped the leash.

"The collar is all yours. You were a very, very good boy."


	5. Eden - 5

One week slipped by without an application from Zac, and then two, and then after that, three followed. Jane was beginning to grow restless, wondering if she had pushed the sweet, quiet boy too far. He hadn't seemed upset, he hadn't given her any reason to make her believe that he wouldn't be back. It was unlike her to worry when a client failed to show up regularely, it happened all the time, men either decided to see a different mistress, were unable to afford the high cost of coming, or simply lost interest. There had only been one that Jane thought she had "scared" off, and she hoped that Zac wouldn't become the second.

It was six weeks later, when the name at the top of the application caused Jane's heart to race. She hadn't noticed it in the file name, and she also noted that it had come in the day before. She was unsure how she missed it, but she was thankful that it was still left open, of course, Jane's name was in the request box, as usual, anyway. Her eyes scanned the sheet, it was simple, and it included very few details or requests.

"I've missed you." Was written in the box.

She sucked her lower lip into her mouth, fingers shaking and her skin burning as she clicked the print button and waited as the printer spat out the inked page. She carried it down to Sherry, telling her to go ahead and call Zac immediately. Jane's knees were a bit wobbly as she walked back up the stairs, knowing she had to get ready for her next appointment, and knowing that her mind would be on Zac, and Zac only, no matter how hard she would try to focus on the client she was seeing instead.

It was another five days, before Zac was able to come in to see her, and the minutes of the day couldn't possibly pass any slower, Jane thought, as she strolled through an aisle at the pharmacy. She had to pick up a few things, and she'd decided to buy a new bottle of perfume as well. As she surveyed each of the scents, picking up the pretty bottles and spraying just enough to sample... she picked out a new Vera Wang one that was a little too sweet and innocent for her personality, but that she thought Zac would appreciate.

Jane scolded herself a little bit, as she watched the hefty price flash in the display as the cashier rang it up. It was a splurge, and the only clients she could wear it with would be extra sissy boys like Zac. Most of them liked her to wear mens cologne - for which she usually chose "Light Blue" and had yet to hear a complaint about that one. She licked her lips as she waited for her credit card swipe to process, and decided that even a girl like her should feel girly sometimes, and it wasn't as if she didn't make enough money at the house to cover the cost of the perfume - and plenty more.

Jane was wearing the sweet perfume when she heard the knock on the door that night, eight o'clock sharp. She crossed the room, glossy black leather stiletto heels tapping against the hardwood. Fishnet stockings on her legs and a black and red bustier on top. Her plump breasts were pushed taut and Zac's eyes fell to her cleavage, just as she expected. What was unusual, was the rush of heat, straight to her clit that the simple act triggered. She took a deep breath. She really had missed him. He was handsome as ever, long, light brown hair pulled back into a low pony tail, with a strand falling over the side of his face. His melting chocolate brown eyes sparkled a bit as he looked to her, licking his lips slowly as he stood before her in his red robe. On his neck, the finishing touch, was the leather collar she had given him. The sight of it there, a sign of posession, gave her a thrill unlike any other.

"It's been awhile." Jane said, forcing the tremble away from her voice.

"It has been." Zac said quietly, eyes flicking away for a moment and then back to her. "I've missed you."

"What took you so long, Pet?" Jane asked, taking a few steps towards him and inhaling, taking in the spicy scent of his cologne. She sighed softly. She'd missed that too. "Mistress didn't scare you off, did she?"

"N-no, Mistress. I was on the road with the band. I should have told you."

"You don't owe me anything, Zac. It's okay. I'm glad you're back." She said, smiling to distract him, stepping behind him and sliding her hands onto his shoulders.

She heard him exhale slowly as she rubbed his tense shoulders, and licking her lips, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the side of his neck.

"I don't suppose you're wearing your plug?"

"N-no, Mistress." Zac swallowed, his skin turning a darker shade of red.

Jane sighed softly, feigning more disappointment than she actually felt. She hadn't been expecting him to be wearing it, the collar had been a pleasant surprise. She wondered, what he had been doing though, over the last few weeks. She wondered if when he touched himself, he shoved a toy up his slutty little ass, or perhaps slipped just a finger or two. Jane pondered if he did that at all - she supposed she would find out, as she had no intention of taking things gingerly, just because of the boys lack of practice.

"That's okay. Mistress wants to try something new... do you trust her?" She whispered to him, sliding her hands to his front, wandering down towards the robe that was belted around his waist, and working at the knot.

"Of course, Mistress." Zac whispered quietly, stepping out of the robe as Jane slid it gently over his shoulders.

He was standing bare, the only thing left clinging to his body were a pair of lace panties. Similar to the black ones, but these ones were white in colour. Jane bit her lip as her eyes lingered on them, her body burning as she was able to see the outline of his semi hard dick clearly through the thin fabric. She closed her eyes for a moment and sucked in a quick breath, trying to regain some composure. She was going to need the focus.

Stepping away from Zac, Jane crossed the room, opening up one of her drawers and fishing through the contents for a moment before her fingers landed on just the items she was looking for. Two sets of metal hand cuffs, and a black blind fold. She picked up both items, and walked across the room, watching as Zac's curious eyes landed on her hands and then the dark blush that covered him head to toe.

"You trust Mistress, right, Pet?" Jane whispered, stepping close to Zac.

Zac nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Mistress will blindfold you now. We're not leaving the room tonight, I just want everything to be a surprise. For now." She smiled, unsure of when she would take the cover off and allow him sight. If at all.

Zac simply nodded. "Yes, Mistress. I'm ready."

Jane wrapped the black silk around his face, watching him squirm a little bit as he was plunged into darkness. Reaching for the boys thick wrists, she wrapped one metal cuff from each set over each one. "Ready, Zac?" She whispered.

"Yes Mistress."

Jane lead the blinded boy across the room to a clinical looking bed, a steel frame and a simple blue matress covered in a crisp white sheet. "There's a bed Zac, I'm going to help you onto it."

Jane manuevered the boy onto the bed without too much trouble, adjusting him until he was sitting between the two metal-framed sides, to which she locked the cuffs of both of his wrists. He was restrained where she needed him, with access to his legs from the end of the bed, where she stood. There was room for him to spread his legs on the edge of the bed, and for her to step up close to him. He was locked in place, and he squirmed a little bit, the metal clanging against the sides of the bed.

"Those aren't too tight or anything, Zac?" Jane asked, reaching onto the nearby table for the cock ring of his that she had kept.

"No, Mistress."

"Good. Now, I need you to stay relaxed for me while I put your cock ring on. Understand, Pet?"

Zac nodded, squirming on the bed as his body blushed. Jane licked her lips, feeling her heart race as she reached for the edge of the boys white, lacy panties. She slipped her fingers beneath the hem and Zac lifted his hips, a good boy, to allow her to slide the fabric down his long legs. She watched as his chest rose and fell, fairly slowly, he seemed fairly calm about being restrained and blind, and Jane was relieved that he seemed to trust her so much. With the metal cock ring in one hand, she reached for his balls gingerly with the other. Slipping the cool steel over his delicate skin, she watched as he squirmed and sucked on his lower lip. His thick cock was a snug fit in the ring, but the sight aroused her as she adjusted it to be sure it was the perfect fit.

"There we are, Pet" Mistress said quietly, fingers slowly sliding down his chest.

"Th-thank you, Mistress."

Sitting down on the little chair with wheels at the end of the table, Jane rolled across the slick floor and to her little table. She plucked a pair of gloves from the box and reached for her little pot of lube. She watched Zac's body tense up a little bit as she snapped the latex against her wrist. Wheeling herself back to the bed, she settled between Zac's legs reaching for his ankles and pulling his legs apart.

"Scoot down for Mistress. Bring your boy pussy down for her."

Zac trembled under Jane's words but obeyed, bringing his body closer to the edge of the table. Jane licked her lips as she watched the blush creep over the handsome boys features. He was so delicate looking, so innocent, and yet, she was going to do such naughty things for him, and he was going to love it. He was already loving it, she told herself, as she brought her fingertips across his inner thighs and watched as his cock went from semi-hard, to fully stiff, in just seconds. She hadn't even touched him yet, fingers just drifting higher, ever so slowly, and she watched him get harder and harder, twitching with anticipation. He seemed to have quite a bit of sexual tension built up, she had to guess, if this slightest touch was illiciting such a reaction. It wasn't that she minded though, she thought, smiling to herself as she reached over to the side for the little pot of lubricant.

"So Zac" Jane asked quietly, rubbing a dollop of the lube between gloved fingers to try and warm it up a little bit. "Were you a naughty boy while you were away?"

Zac sucked in a harsh breath as Jane's fingers began to caress his little pink hole, rubbing in slow, gentle circles as he squirmed, struggling a little bit against his metal restraints, as he tried to compose a proper answer. "Um" He started, licking his lips. "What would be naughty, Mistress?" Zac dared to ask.

"Touching yourself. Surely, you touched yourself while you were away... when Mistress couldn't be there to make you come. You touched yourself and thought of her, maybe?"

Zac trembled, squirming, his hips bucking a little against her fingers as she rubbed gingerly over the sensitive area. "M-maybe." Zac admitted after a long moment. "Yes."

Jane smiled. "And did you do this?" She plunged the finger into him suddenly and Zac cried out, his body jerking in response to the unexpected intrusion.

He was tight - very tight, and Jane licked her lips, a little quiver rippling through her own body.

"N-no" Zac stammered, finally, and Jane felt herself grow a little more wet, it had been the answer she had been expecting, the admittance that she knew she was going to hear from the moment she felt the tightness of his hole.

She pulled her finger back, and then pushed it back in. Zac whimpered, his hips rising on the bed as he pulled a little at his wrist restraints. "Why not?"

"I... don't know." Zac finally said quietly. "I did once... or twice, but no-" Zac's words were cut off by a gasp as Jane pushed a second finger against his hole, pushing both inside in a fluid motion, despite the tightness.

"Not enough. You're tight. Mistress has to stretch you open all over again." Jane said, as if it was a chore, but really, she didn't mind burying her fingers in the boys tight ass for as it long as it would take. She didn't mind if she'd need to go slowly, sinking fingers one after another into him. Jane trembled as her mind spun with heated, fuzzy images of Zac struggling against her, the sounds of his whimpers and the way his body would buck against her. She withdrew both digits slowly, knowing she was getting a little ahead of herself.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Zac said quietly, shivering as her fingers traced his delicate hole, now a little bit stretched, extra sensitive, Zac quivered as she traced the skin gingerly.

Three fingers slid into him and Zac cried out. "That's okay, Pet. But just know that it won't get you out of an ass fucking today, I'm still going to fuck that slutty ass of yours."

Zac whimpered. "I don't know if I'm ready"

Jane scissored the three fingers that she held inside of him and pressed down, causing the boy to thrust his hips violently as she stimulated his prostate. He cried out sharply, his cock twitching and straining as precum dribbled from the tip.

"I don't care if you're ready or not. Mistress is going to fuck you, and you're going to take it."

Zac trembled, a hot blush creeping over his body and Jane allowed him a moment or two to regain himself. She watched as his chest heaved deep breaths and she slowed her fingers, sliding three in and out, very slowly, feeling the muscles slowly become more and more tame against her.

"Y-yes Mistress" Zac breathed, body trembling as his hips bucked against her.

The fingers of her other gloved hand wandered up over his thigh and she watched his achingly hard cock twitch as she neared it. She licked her lips, watching Zac's face twitch and his body quiver as her fingers trailed higher, over the soft skin on his balls and she pushed her three fingers deep, pressing down against his prostate. Zac cried out, bucking against her fingers and she curled them once again, feeling him quiver around her as he clenched the digits with his hot, tight ass.

"Yeah, you're still a little slut." Jane smiled at the boy who couldn't see.

Her hand quickly wrapped around his thick shaft, giving it a hearty squeeze.

"So fucking hard, with my fingers deep in your ass." She whispered, watching him quiver beneath her.

"Yes, M-Mistress"

Jane felt her own body quivering, the heat building between her legs as she squeezed her fist along his length, pumping him in quick, rough strokes. A fourth finger pressed against Zac's stretched hole, testing. She'd never tried four, but she was sure he could take it.

"Fuck!" Zac cried out as the fingers sunk into his waiting entrance.

"Naughty boy! Keep quiet." Jane hissed, quickly slapping his bare ass and watching him twitch.

Zac's hips bucked against her hand after a moment and she filled him in quick strokes, pumping his cock until he was whimpering, trembling and she could feel the warm slickness of precum dribbling onto her fingers. She wanted to get him close, but not all the way off. She angled her fingers downwards and haerd him hiss loudly. Flicking her thumb over his head, he cried out again.

"Are you close?" Jane asked quietly, flicking his swollen head again and watching him tremble.

"Y-yes"

"Good" Jane said simply, quickly withdrawing her fingers and dropping his cock, watching it land with a damp slap against his tummy.

"Wh-wh" Zac stumbled, his body stilled now but still shivering. "M-mistress"

He was pathetic, desperate and Jane let him lay there for a moment or two as she assembled her harness on her hips, pulling the smooth leather up over her fishnet stockings and buckling it around her wrist. She walked back to her drawers, gingerly pulling one open and looking over the assorted dildos she had waiting inside. She spotted the one that she usually used on Zac, a modest size and one that she was sure he could handle.

"M-mistress" The impatient boy whimpered from the bed, and it was at that moment, Jane decided that if he was going to whine, he deserved to be fucked with a bigger toy, perhaps teach him some manners.

"Zac, I don't want to hear another word from you. Mistress is getting ready to fuck you, and you just earned yourself a bigger cock."

"B-B-But..." Zac groaned.

"You want it even bigger, you said?"

Zac fell quiet, and Jane smiled to herself, red lips curling into a sly smile as she surveyed her choices once again. Reaching for a moderately sized dildo, larger than the one Zac would be used to, but nothing monstrous, she carefully strapped it into her harness and approached the bed again, where Zac was lying still.

"Pet" She breathed, her fingers moving up his thighs, pushing them apart as she stepped between them.

"Mistress" Zac whispered softly, whimpering as Jane brushed the head of the rubber cock against his ass hole.

Reaching down, Mistress dipped her fingers into the pot of lubricant that she had left on the table that was nearby the bed. Covering her digits with the sticky substance, she brought her finger tips down to Zac's hole and slipped a finger in with little resistance.

"Are you ready for Mistress to fuck you?" Jane asked, a second finger joining the first, filling him in short, quick strokes.

"Y-yes, Mistress. P-please." Zac said, chest rising and falling quickly as he pushed his hips towards her, seeking more.

Three fingers, he didn't even jerk and she stretched him for only a moment before quickly pulling off the gloves. Reaching for a condom, she covered her rubber cock carefully and then dipped her fingers in the lubricant again. Smothering the toy, she reached for Zac's hole next, smearing a dollop over the sensitive, stretched skin and then stepping forward. Zac quivered as she brushed the head against his hole and posed herself so that the simplest thrust would slide her into him. She licked her lips, looking down at him. There was just one, small problem. Reaching down and behind his head, she found the knot of his blindfold and pulled it loose quickly.

"I want you to watch me while I fuck you." Jane said simply, holding his stare as she inched her hips forwards. "Look at me." She told him, a warning as much as it was a command.

Zac groaned, biting his lip as he breathed in and Jane sunk the head of the dildo into him. Zac trembled as she continued to slide into him, holding his legs open and guiding the cock slowly into him.

"Look at me." She commanded to him as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Zac's cheeks were flushed, eyes half lidded with lust as he stared at her, trying desperately to maintain the gaze. She sunk all the way into him and paused.

"There" she breathed. "You took it."

Zac closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Yes, Mistress." He opened his eyes and met her stare again.

"My pretty little slut." She whispered, fingers trailing down his chest and she watched, and allowed, his eyelids to flutter close.

She could hear every shaking breath he took, pulling careful gasps into his heaving lungs as her fingertips trailed down his sun kissed skin. She could still smell a tiny lingering of his cologne, and licking her lips, she leaned closer to him and pressed a quick kiss to his chest. His lips curled into a tiny smile, and in response, Jane pulled her hips back, and then plunged back into him.

"Oh god" Zac cried out, hips bucking and hands balling up into tight fists as Jane entered him roughly.

"Take it" She grunted, thrusting evenly, not too quick, but certainly a little faster than she usually did to start.

Fingernails raked down Zac's chest, a finger flicking at a nipple and Zac groaned loudly, thrashing against his confined wrists. She slowed her thrusts as her fingertips neared his cock, her eyes lingering on the hard flesh. He was hard as a rock, hot and pulsing in her palm and she pushed all the way into him as she squeezed his length in her palm.

"Fucking slut" She mumbled quietly, pulling her hips back a little bit and then pushing roughly back in as she began to stroke his cock in quick, rough strokes.

"Oh god, Mistress..." Zac gasped, hands clenching tighter and his hips rocked towards her.

"Little slut, look at you" She breathed, watching as he thrust in rhythm with her.

Zac whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. Jane bucked her hips harder, flicking at the head of his cock once more with her thumb before dropping him, causing him to groan with frustration. Holding his legs wide apart, she gripped him almost roughly as she plunged deeper, thrusting harder than she ever had before with him and watching as his face contorted for a moment, biting his lip so hard she was afraid he might break the skin.

"Take it" She breathed, hands sliding down his thighs a little bit, feeling him tremble beneath her.

"I want it" Zac groaned.

Jane smiled, he was even nastier than she had thought. She had known that he was in a tiny bit of pain, she could see from the deep lines in his face when he winced during a particularly rough stroke, but she could tell as well, from his achingly hard cock, that he was loving every moment of having his tight little ass filled up with her cock. She knew that he probably didn't have very much longer to last, but she decided that she wanted him to make himself come. Reaching forward, letting go of his legs, she gingerly released both of the handcuffs and Zac looked at her with surprise. Tearing them away from her skin, she reached for his wrist and yanked it down to his cock.

"Touch yourself, Pet" She commanded, reaching for his knees and holding his legs wide apart as she pulled herself out. "Touch yourself, now." She said, her tone husky and a little gruff as she posed the head of the cock at the entrance of his stretched hole, ready and waiting to thrust into him.

Zac wrapped his thick fingers around himself, his eyes clenching tightly shut as Jane pushed in roughly.

"Oh god!" Zac cried out, head thrashing back.

Jane responded by bucking her hips roughly against him, her eyes lingering downwards and falling to his hands, watching as he pumped his cock, which was now an angry red colour, swollen and pressed taut against the steel cock ring that dressed the shaft.

"Make yourself come, Zac" Jane breathed, pulling out and then pushing back in. "Now!"

Zac bit his lip, stroking his wrist quickly for a few more strokes and then finally, Jane watched with a glowing smile as the boys body tensed and then his hips jutted forward, cock straining as it pushed out load after load of thick cum. Zac's cum covered his heaving chest, and slowly, very slowly, Jane pulled herself out of his stretched hole.

His eyes were closed, legs drooping over the end of the bed now as he lay there helpless, struggling to regain his breath as he took deep breaths. Jane quickly unhooked her harness and crossed the room for tissues to clean him up.

Zac sat up slowly as she approached, leaning back on his hands. His dark, chocolate eyes moved to hers and she felt a little blush as she walked back over to him. Reaching forward, she wiped the cum off of his thighs and navel. Spotting a stray spot and a tissue that was already pretty wet, she had a better idea. A fingertip reached out, smeared across the little puddle of creamy liquid and Zac looked at her, nervous as she brought the finger to his lips.

"Taste, Pet."

Zac swallowed, the resistance was clear. A deep, crimson blush painted his cheeks and he looked up at her, shaking his head slowly, cautiously.

"Taste, Pet." She repeated, pressing her fingers closer to his mouth.

Zac sighed, closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, lapping pathetically at her finger. As the warm wetness touched her skin and she felt him quiver, her own body flooded with heat. He sucked the finger slowly into his mouth, large, dark eyes looking up at her under long lashes and Jane felt the butterflies in her stomach and the shake in her knees. Her clit throbbed against her panties, which were now completely soaked. His tongue swirled around her finger and she groaned softly. It killed her to do it, and her heart was racing out of control, but she pulled the wet digit from the pretty boy's swollen mouth and quickly dropped. Her eyes were level with his and she heard the sharp intake of breath.

It was now or never.

Her stomach was pained with tense knots, and a million voices were screaming at her no. However, a much louder one, fueled by the burn between her legs, screamed at her to do it. Leaning forward, she very quickly brushed her lips against his.

It was meant to be a simple kiss, but as she began to pull away, she felt another pair of hands. Big, warm fingers, digging into her soft dark brown hair and tugging her closer as his warm, wet mouth sucked her lower lip into his. She groaned loudly, her heart racing wildly and her fingers shaking as she reached out, wrapping her hands around his arms to steady herself. The kiss lasted only a moment, and when it broke, neither of them could look the other in the eye.

Several moments ticked by in silence, Zac's eyes clinging to the floor as Jane sat in silence, stomach in knots and heart in pieces - she had never felt so torn. Part of her wanted to be able to like this handsome boy as more - there had been feeling in that kiss, and she wondered what else might lie behind those chocolate eyes, what else could be had between them. But a stronger voice, a louder voice of reason reminded her of three very clear things.

She was his Mistress.

He was her pet.

And he paid for it.

She licked her lips and swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"You should probably go."


	6. Eden - 6

He was late. Not five minutes late, or ten minutes, or even fifteen, but an entire twenty minutes had passed and Jane was still waiting for her next client. The name on the application had been one that she hadn't seen before, even though her name was scrawled in the request box. He'd written out that he wanted to be tied up, and then fucked. He was experienced with bottoming. Jane bit her lip - this was a little bit uncommon, but it meant that she could be a little more creative, should she choose to be. This Jordan Taylor certainly seemed to know who she was - probably from the picture that the website provided, and nothing else, but apparently he thought he also knew her well enough to stand her up. She had started to think that maybe Jordan wasn't coming at all, when finally, there was a knock on the door.

Her dark, glossy leather heels clicked against the hard wood floor as she crossed the room. She was wearing one of her black corsets, with black lace that trimmed the low cut cups and the shapely hem. Little bows on the garters, attached to wide-holed fishnet stockings. Her hair was pulled back into an elaborate form of twists and folds, with a few dark pieces hanging over a well done face. A little black eye liner and some smokey shadow, and of course, a blood red mouth. She was dressed to kill, and kill, was what she wanted to do to Jordan for being so late. Jane pulled open the door and felt the breath leave her lungs in a hurry, instead of being on the verge of killing him, she was caught off guard.

He was beautiful.

Tall and slender, with dirty blond hair that fell in a longish shag. His eyes were the clearest shade of blue and the way his thin lips twitched into a confident smile, spoke volumes about the way he felt about himself. Beautiful blue eyes crept up her body and then down, and then up again. Jane felt herself blush a little under his scrutinizing glance, heart racing faster as a moment that was a little too long, passed in silence.

"You're hot." He finally declared, the smile on his lips growing as his blue eyes sparkled.

Jane's blood boiled, and no longer did she feel caught off guard by the blond beauty, now she felt simply annoyed. He was a bitch with an attitude.

"You think so, Princess? I think you'd best learn a few rules pretty quick, one of them being, don't speak without being spoken to. "

The blond rolled his eyes and smirked, stepping closer to her and letting his eyes sweep up and down her body again. "Or what?"

Jane bit down on her lower lip hard as she took a breath. "Do you really want to find out, pretty boy?"

"You're not the first Mistress I've seen, Jane. Someone reccomended you, but... I think you'll find I'm a little harder to break than most. And if you remember, I'm the one that is paying you."

He had a smart mouth, a mouth, that as pretty as it was, was starting to get on her nerves. She didn't understand why boys came here if they wanted to be smart asses - unless these were especially naughty boys that were just trying to get their asses beat. Reaching forward, manicured fingers grasped him through the thick robe that he was wearing, and she could feel him swell immediately in her hands. Jordan certainly had a generous sized package, from the feel of it.

"Listen, Jordan" She breathed. "You came here for a reason, because you're a little slut that wants to get tied up and then have his ass fucked. I highly suggest you start to behave like a good girl if you want any chance of that happening tonight, because I'd be more than happy to spend the entire two hours with a whip and your backside if not." She gave him a hearty squeeze and heard him suck in a breath.

"Y-yes, Mistress." He finally whimpered.

"I still don't really think you learned your lesson" Jane said quietly. "Take off your robe. Show me that you can obey."

The blond blushed a little bit, hesitating for just a moment before reaching for the knot. He untied it and then pulled it loose, looking up into her eyes as he pulled the fabric away. Simple black boxer briefs covered a straining erection, one that Jane could see clearly through the thin material. The intensity of his stare was felt with a warmth, something that made her heart race. There was something about his eyes...

"Good. I expected something a little bit more.... pretty though, from a dirty girl like yourself."

"I'm not a girl." Came a soft mumble.

"What did you say?" Jane asked, her tone raising several octaves as her deep blue eyes found his.

"I'm not a girl."

"Get on your knees."

"I'm not a girl." The blond insisted, his eyes locked on Jane's.

The intensity of the stare was something that she wasn't quite used to, and it made her stomach knot up a little bit. She wasn't used to such fierceness, there was something powerful about Jordan, but she wasn't afraid of him. Not Jane. She'd dealt with enough unruly sluts like him in her short time at the brothel, and she had learned fast exactly how to break them and make them obey her. She was confident that she could turn Jordan into the good little bitch that most of her clients were.

"Get on your mother fucking knees you little bitch, or I'll have you dismissed and there are no refunds. I don't have time for little sluts who can't follow simple orders." Jane hissed, her heart racing as her blood boiled. She knew that this was a game of strength, she needed to be dominant and strong, and she could absolutely not allow Jordan to see that he could intimidate her, because he couldn't.

With a grumble, the blond dropped to his knees, and Jane crossed the room, picking up a small, leather covered paddle. It was much more fierce looking than it felt, and Jane never used it very viciously, but she noted the tremble that crept over the pale skin of the blond as she strode across the room, cradling it in her hands.

"Jordan" Jane said, her tone soft, a sharp contrast to the biting words that she had lashed out at him before. She ran the tip of a manicured finger down the boys spine, feeling him quiver and squirm beneath her touch. "When I call you a girl, you fucking take it."

Swat.

Jordan jumped and hissed as the paddle made contact with his ass for the first time and his head bowed.

"Yes, M-Mistress."

"What are you, Jordan? Tell Mistress. Tell her what a pretty little girl you are."

Jane waited, the moments thick with tension as silence hung between them. When Jane grew tired of waiting for Jordan to reply, she brought the paddle down against him again, listening to him moan softly, perhaps pain, perhaps a bit of pleasure. The blond seemed to be perfectly willing to disobey, perhaps, Jane reasoned, he had a thing for pain. Curious, she gave him another quick swat.

"A naughty girl, too. Say it, you little bitch."

Another swat before Jordan even had a chance to reply, and a throaty moan fell from his lips.

"I'm a pretty girl." He whispered.

"Louder."

"I'm a pretty girl." He said, a little bit more loudly.

"A naughty one too, aren't you?" Jane's words were softer, and Jordan quivered beneath her touch as she ran her fingers down his sides.

Jordan's skin was warm and soft beneath her, a trembling mess of nerves from the pain, but there was a firey confidence that was obvious despite. Her hand slipped around his hip, and quickly, her fingers brushed over the hard swell in his thin boxer briefs.

"Very naughty."

Jordan groaned quietly, head bowed and body quivering. "I'm a naughty girl." He whispered.

Jane squeezed his hard cock for a moment, a gesture of praise, and then leaning down, pressed a single, gentle kiss against his shoulders. "Yes, you are. But Mistress is glad you'e finally listening."

Jordan shivered, his skin blushing with a crimson shade as Jane ran her fingers down his spine and stood up slowly. Gentle carresses for a few moments as her fingers moved downwards and then slipped beneath the waist band of his underwear, tugging them over his hips. Jordan shuffled, to aide her as she slid the boxer briefs down his legs and tossed them aside.

"Get up, Mistress has a few more things to show you."

Jordan rose, looking to her with curious blue eyes and cheeks that were still covered in a pink flush. Jane decided that the pretty boy looked much better with the colour of modesty all over him. It was a nice contrast to his overly cocky personality. Jane licked her lips before turning on her heel.

"Stay" She commanded him.

She crossed the room, pulling open a drawer and poking through the familiar items until she found what she was looking for, a couple lengths of very soft, cotton rope, black in colour. Pulling it out, she turned to Jordan and gave him a sly smile, running her fingers over the soft fibers as she walked towards him.

"So do you have experience as a bottom, Jordan?"

The question caught him off guard, she saw his shoulders stiffen and the red shade grow even deeper, covering every inch of his exposed skin. He shifted his weight a little bit and then his eyes fell away from hers.

"Y-yes."

"Oh really?" Jane smiled as she stepped in front of him.

"Y-yes. I have a ... boyfriend." Jordan licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably.

"So you're used to being fucked, arent you? But clearly, you like girls too."

"I'm...also married." Jordan swallowed.

Jane's eyes fell to the ring on his finger. She swallowed. She tried not to think about the women that most of these men went home to. This was no exception to that, but she wondered, what kind of woman a man as beautiful as Jordan would marry, and why he had a boyfriend on the side. She wondered if she knew about any of it. Wedding rings were a common fixture, though a lot of guys took them off, most of them didn't even bother. Zac hadn't worn one, she remembered, but she knew that that didn't mean anything, he could be one of the few that took them off. It wasn't her business to ask, just as the way she knew it wasn't her place to judge Jordan now, she couldn't hold it against him.

"You really are naughty." She said. "Do they know how much of a naughty girl you are?"

"H-he knows I'm here. It was his idea."

"Did he want you learn some manners?" She quipped, a playful smile. Reaching out, she took one of his wrists and he allowed her, behaving as a good girl should, watching silently as she wrapped the rope around his skin. "Let's get started, then. I want to see just how much you know about being fucked in the ass." She smiled.

Jordan trembled, but allowed himself to be lead over to a metal framed bed, the same one that Jane had tied Zac to not too long before. Jane thought of him more times than she liked to admit, locked to that bed, and she felt herself longing for the brunette boy then, even though the blond one that stood before her, was just as attractive.

"Get on the bed."

Jordan settled himself, and laid quietly as Jane secured the ropes to the sides of the bed. His hips were near the end of the bed, and his legs were spread, but not spread wide enough.

"Spread your legs." Jane commanded sitting down on the rolling chair at the end of the bed.

The blond obeyed, closing his eyes as he spread his legs a little wider, though not wide enough.

"Wider. Show me that pretty little asshole of yours, Jordan."

The blond blushed, but spread his legs wide apart, his puckered hole becoming exposed to her and Jane felt her body burn. His cock hardened a little, he seemed to like the humiliation of it all and that made Jane's clit throb a little bit as well.

"Consider this a little... exam, of sorts. I want to see just what that little asshole of yours can handle." Jane smiled, wheeling the chair over to the little cabinet and pulling open a drawer.

Removing a pair of latex gloves, she pulled them over her hands and watched as Jordan trembled, listening to the sounds of her snapping them against her skin until they fit just right. Reaching next for the little pot of lubricant, she twisted the cap and then dipped her fingers into the goo, covering them with a generous amount. Pushing the chair close to the edge of the bed, Jane reached forward, and very gently, rubbed her lubricated, gloved fingertip against the puckered skin of his asshole. Jordan squirmed on the bed, his hips rising a little bit, and pushing towards her.

All at once, she shoved the finger inside, deciding that if he wanted to be impatient, she could be a little bit cruel. Jordan gasped and hissed a little bit and as Jane began to withdraw her finger, she heard him whimper.

"Next time maybe you'll be more patient." She smiled to herself, pushing the finger back into him and hearing him groan softly.

She slid the finger in and out of him for a moment or two. "You're tight, but I'm pretty sure that you can handle more, can't you?"

"Yes, Mistress." The blond admitted.

A second finger found it's place beside the first, and Jordan groaned, but didn't resist too much as both of them slid inside of him. He was tight, but he relaxed in the way that someone experienced did. She watched as he took carefully measured breaths, knowing exactly how to control his body and control what he was feeling. Jane licked her lips, she appreciated that he had the skill, but she wanted him to be caught a little off guard. She scissored his fingers and smiled as he jumped, crying out a little bit.

"Fuck"

"Excuse me, Jordan" She reminded him. "But you are not to speak unless you are spoken to. Do you understand?" She asked as she pressed her fingers apart again, feeling his tight muscles strain against her fingers a little bit and felt him tremble against her.

"Y-yes, Mistress. I'm s-sorry."

"That's okay, my Pet." She smiled as she spoke a little more softly, meeting his blue eyes and licking her lips as she forced herself to look away, pushing the fingers into him again, this time a little harder.

The blond hissed, but was otherwise silent, his hips rising and falling a little bit with the tempo she had created. Jane slid her fingers in and out of him for several more moments, watching as his cock hardened more and more, stretched achingly against his navel and turning an angry red shade, it was dying to be touched. She could see that there was a frustration coming over the boy, she could feel it in the growing forcefulness of the thrusts of his hips, trying to seek more from her. He wanted more, but she didn't want to give it, not yet. He could learn the value of patience, she had a feeling he was used to getting what he wanted, that he might be a little bit spoiled. His soft whimpers turned to groans, and Jane found herself flicking her eyes up towards him.

"Pet?"

"M-more. I can take it."

Jane smiled, and then a third finger pressed against his hole, but instead of entering, all three digits slowly circled instead. The boy quivered and shook, his cock was rock hard and pulsing, a little dribble of precum sliding down the angry red skin of the swollen head. She licked her lips, he had a handsome looking cock, that was for sure - if any of them could be called such a thing. It was one of the more attractive ones, and a generous size, at nearly eight inches, and thick, too. She wondered if his boyfriend ever bottomed... that would be quite an impressive thing to take.

"You're awfully hard, aren't you, Pet?" Jane asked, gloved fingers of her other hand coming to rest near his twitching shaft.

"Y-yes." He whispred, voice shaking.

"It's a shame you can't touch yourself, that would make what I'm about to do feel a little bitter." Jane whispered to him, holding his gaze before she pushed all three fingers into him at once, hearing him cry out sharply, wincing as his body stiffened.

"M-mistress" He whimpered pathetically, his hips rising against her as he bit down on his lip.

"Shhh, Pet. Relax" Jane soothed, reaching up and rubbing his abdomen for a moment, sliding her fingers down to his thigh and carressing there as she slid the three fingers out and then pushed them back in.

Jane watched as Jordan pulled in a few shaking breaths before his body seemed to calm, relaxing against her. Three fingers scissored and stretched him and until he was whimpering with pleasure, instead of pain. Jane's fingers slipped up and brushed over his hard shaft.

"So hard, my pretty little slut." Jane smiled down at her pretty new Pet, laying out before her, his legs spread and she was between them, owning him.

He had been a bit of an unruly Pet before, but he was coming around well now, she thought. It was perhaps time to move to the next step, sliding three fingers out of him, she felt his eyes searching for hers and looked up at him. His face was one of desperation, red and he was breathless, panting.

"P-please."

"Patience, Pet. Mistress is going to fuck you, but you need to wait a moment or two."

Jordan groaned.

"What was that? Did I not just ask you to be patient, Jordan?"

Jordan trembled under the sharpness of her tone and Jane felt a tiny pang of guilt. She knew that he was frustrated, his cock painfully hard, but it didn't excuse his manners - or lack there of. She moved to the drawer, pulling out her harness and pulling it over her long legs. She could feel Jordan's eyes on her skin, moving up and down, following her motions. He looked a little bit nervous, and she felt herself grow a little wet at the notion of that, pleased that perhaps she had been able to put the fiesty blond in his place - a little. Jane took her time adjusting all of the straps until it was perfect, and then moved to the drawer to select a dildo. She spotted first the one that was a similar size to the one she used on Zac. The brothel bought the toys in wholesale, so that each client had a new toy, and a condom was used as well unless it was specifically requested otherwise and testing was done. Pulling out the dildo, she began to unwrap it when she heard Jordan's voice from the bed.

"That's the one you're going to fuck me with?" Jordan raised a brow.

"Yes, Jordan. It was. Is there something you object to? Is there a reason you feel the need to speak out of line... again?" She raised a brow as she turned to him, feeling her body burn a little bit with anger.

"I can handle a lot bigger than that." He quipped.

"Oh really?" Jane asked, raising a brow and then turning back to the drawers, deciding that if he wanted to be a smart ass, she was going to teach him why it was a much better idea to be a polite, obedient little girl. A good Pet.

Jordan was silent, and Jane took her time, picking up toy after toy, each one bigger than the last, and watching as the look on Jordan's face turned from one of smugness, to one of fear, anxiety creeping over him as she picked over the toys, choosing bigger and bigger. Finally, she chose one that was a little bigger than his own cock even, at eight and a half inches long and plenty wide. It was a big toy, a size she reserved only for her most experienced clients, but she had a feeling that Jordan could take it.

"Th-that one?"

"Protesting this one too? Really? I thought you would have learned your lesson." Jane replied as she attached the dildo to her harness, adjusting the straps until it was secure.

Reaching for the drawer, she found a condom package and ripped it open, watching as he squirmed a little bit on the bed, watching her every move with a guarded anxiety. Pulling off her gloves, she tossed them into the trash and then reached for the pot of lubricant, dipping her fingers in and covering the large rubber toy in a generous amount - Jordan was going to need it.

"You'll be fine." She said softly, stepping up to the end of the bed. "Spread your legs for me, Pet. Show Mistress that asshole again."

Jordan's skin was a deep red, his movements slow and he trembled a little bit as he opened her legs for her and she stepped between them. Dipping her fingers into the lubricant once more, Jordan flinched as she brought her fingers between his legs.

"You're going to need to relax for me, Pet." She said softly, keeping her tone gentle as she pushed one finger into him.

Jane watched as the blond sucked in a quivering breath, his chest rising and falling as he willed his body to relax. Jane slipped a second finger in, and then wiped the rest of the lubricant on her fingers against his stretched hole.

"M-mistress." He whimpered as she rubbed the head of the toy against his waiting asshole.

"Shhhh, my Pet. You'll be fine. Mistress will take care of you." She smiled at him and reached down, running her fingers along his arms, over the ropes that tied him and then over his chest.

He wiggled against his restraints and took a few more deep breaths. When his shoulders fell a little bit and he opened his legs just a little wider, Jane knew that it was time. She pushed the head of the toy against his asshole and nudged her hips forward.

"Relax. Breathe, Pet."

The blond pulled in a few breaths, and once he had seemed to relax a little bit, Jane tried to nudge her hips forward again, this time, watching and feeling her body burn, her clit throb as pleasure raced to her center, soaking the thin panties she was wearing, the toy slid into him, slowly. Jordan groaned loudly, eyes closed tightly and face contorted as she entered him, looking down and watching as he opened up and took her. She pushed forward an inch or two and then paused.

"Pet?"

"Mmh?" Jordan whimpered, opening his eyes. "Mistress?"

"Are you okay?"

Jordan nodded.

Jane smiled and pushed her hips forward a little more roughly, filling him a few more inches and watching as he cried out at the rougher intrusion. She slowed, watching as he breathed deeply, feeling her own heart race. It took a few more careful minutes, but finally, she had pushed the entire length of the thick toy inside of him. She paused, letting the pretty boy become as accostomed to it as he could, running the tips of her fingers down his heaving chest, carressing his pale, but pretty skin.

"There we are, Pet." Jane smiled. "What a good Pet you are, taking all of my cock."

Jordan managed to give her a tiny smile, his cheeks red as he met her eyes. "Th-thank you, Mistress." He said, his tone airy, shaking slightly.

Jane's fingers moved down his chest and over his navel, watching as Jordan sucked in a breath as her fingers neared his shaft. She wrapped them around his thick length, squeezing and watching as his eyes closed and his lips parting, letting out a shaky moan.

"What a good Pet you've been." Jane said, starting to slide her hips back a little bit, watching as Jordan grimaced and she compensated, distracted him by moving her fingers along his length.

Jordan responded with a heavy moan, body trembling and Jane's thumb moved over his swollen head, feeling the precum that had gathered there and flicking it over the sticky, slipperyness of it. Jane had pulled the cock out half of the way when she pushed her hips forward, filling him again and causing him to cry out. She moved her hand faster against his length, distracting him.

"How's that feel, my Pet?"

"G-good, Mistress." Jordan moaned softly as she pulled back and pushed in slowly.

A few moments of careful movements passed and then Jordan began to relax more fully, and Jane found herself able to move her hips with a gentle tempo. She looked down, feeling her clit throb, panties soaked against her as she moved her hips against him. The toy entered him again and again, she watched the muscles tense and tighten against the rubber toy, she felt herself grow wetter at the sight of the stretched muscle. He was a beautiful little slut, and she was enjoying him very much. Moving her hand faster, she felt his cock pulse in her hand. She continued to fuck him, increasing the pace as she moved her hand faster, feeling him quivering beneath her.

"Do you like getting your asshole fucked by Mistress, Jordan?"

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"Give me a proper answer, Jordan." Jane said, her tone a little harsher as she pushed her hips more roughly against him, causing the blond to squeak out a bit as she filled him.

"I love when you fuck my ass, Mistress." He whimpered, his skin flushed. "Oh god" He added, hips bucking a bit.

"Are you close already?"

"Oh g-g-god" Jordan stumbled over the words as Jane moved her hips even faster, not relenting a bit, pushing the boy.

"I asked you a question, Pet."

"I'm c-c-close"

Jane wanted to make him wait, wanted to push the blond even further, but she knew that she had pushed him quite a bit already, and it was his first time, after all. Licking her lips, she pulled the toy out of him, watching his face as his eyes opened, watching her curiously for a moment with half-lidded, lust clouded eyes. He wanted her, and the look of pure desire in his dark blues made her clit throb even more angrily.

"Come for me then, my little Pet. You've been good." Jane squeezed his cock as she pushed roughly into him once more, filling him in a quick stroke that made the boy cry out.

Jane watched as the blond's body tensed and his cock hardened in her hand. He came with a cry and he covered his chest in five loads of thick, white cum. Jane watched him come down, watched his chest heave deep, powerful breaths as his body trembled. She pulled out of him and took her harness off quickly as the boy lay there, in his own world, seemingly. She let him relax for a moment as she cleaned herself up, reaching for a few moist wipes and returning to the bed.

"Lift your hips, Pet. Let Mistress clean you up." She said softly.

The boy blushed, but obeyed, and Jane reached beneath his hips and gingerly cleaned his spent hole, wiping his cock afterwards with a second wipe and then his chest. She tossed the towelettes in the garbage and then reached for the ropes, untying him as quickly as she could, letting the ropes fall away. Jordan pulled his arms up, stretching them. He sat up slowly in the bed and looked to her, his manner now much different than it had been before. The cocky boy was replaced with a quiet one, a pensive one that seemed absorbed in his thoughts and a little lost for words, when before, he had had plenty to say.

"Are you alright, my Pet?" Jane asked, reaching forward and brushing her fingers against his thigh.

Jordan's head snapped towards her and his lips curled into a smile. "I'm fine, Mistress. I was just thinking about what I was going to tell my boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"He might be jealous that your cock is bigger than his is."

"Maybe he should come and try it out for himself." I smiled at him, raising a brow.

Jordan laughed quietly. I secretly hoped that he would take the suggestion seriously.


	7. Eden - 7

Two mornings after Jane had seen Jordan, she found an application from Zac waiting for her on the computer's electronic filing system. She bit her lip as she double clicked on it, feeling her heart race as her mind raced back to the last time she had seen Zac. Particularly, to the last few minutes of the appointment. It was the things she remembered so clearly that were haunting her - the taste of his mouth, the feel of his fingers in her hair, the absolute need that she felt in his touch as he pulled her to him. Jane felt a little dizzy as she began to read the application, the dizziness only increasing as she read his request.

I need to get stretched.

All at once, the dizziness turned to burning desire, starting in the pit of her stomach and spreading downwards, warmth building at her centre, the wetness gathering in her panties already. She licked her drying lips as she continued reading the application, there was nothing else out of the ordinary, but he did request that he needed to come in as soon as possible. Jane reached for the red phone that sat on her desk, dialling the number to reach Sherry at the front desk.

It turned out that a cancellation left an opening in just two days, and Sherry called Zac to confirm the time. A couple of hours later, Jane's desk phone rang as she was browsing some lingerie online. Zac would be coming in two days. Jane smiled as she set the phone down, feeling excited, and a little nervous both, to see him. She hoped that it wouldn't be awkward after the kiss, she knew also though, that Zac would be easy to put in his place if need be. He was a much weaker submissive than some of the other boys that came to see her. A particularly feisty blond came to mind.

Jane spent the Thursday afternoon tidying up her room for Zac. She had decided that they would stay in there that evening, but she had had one of the assistants set up the sling. She licked her lips as her eyes moved over the leather harness that hung from chains on the ceiling. She could imagine Zac's beautiful body laid out in it, and she was going to fuck him while he lay in it, restrained and completely at her will.

Jane found she had a harder time deciding what to wear, picking out a black corset that had soft, baby pink coloured ribbon running through the lace on the sides, up the front, a bow between her breasts. Two bows at the hips, and matching ones on the garters, that had pink straps and lace edges instead of black. Usual black fishnets and a pair of red heels finished the outfit, she decided to leave her hair down, sweeping a piece off to the side in a small braid, pinned with a black bobby. Jane checked her make up several times as the hands on the clock inched closer to eight o'clock. She spritzed on a little bit of the new perfume she had bought, wondering if Zac would notice. She had forgotten about it all together last time, caught up in the nerves of seeing him after it being so long. This time she was less nervous, more anxious, and she was restless, pacing around the room as she waited for the clock to reach eight. Jane knew that Zac would be on time.

And he was. At just two minutes after eight, which she could excuse, there was a knock on the door. Jane felt her knees wobble a little as she crossed the room and pulled open the door, smiling as Zac stepped in. His cheeks blushed as he looked up at her, watching as she closed the door.

"So nice to see you again, Pet." Jane whispered, smiling at him.

Zac blushed, biting on his lower lip. "It's nice to see you too, Mistress."

"Come, take that robe off and let Mistress show you what she has planned for tonight."

Zac's hands slipped immediately to the knot in the front of his robe, and Jane noticed that he moved with a little less hesitation than usual. There was still a shyness to him, but he seemed to be more sure of himself. She watched as the beautiful boy slid the thick fabric away from his tanned skin and Jane took it from him, hanging it on a hook. He was wearing his black panties, the lace edges pushed up against his crotch and Jane felt her clit throb a little bit as her eyes settled on his decidedly swollen package.

Zac followed her across the room, she stopped in front of the sling and watched as Zac's eyes examined it, his confidence wavering a little bit as she watched his body flush.

"What do you think, Pet?"

"I..."

"Hmm?" Jane asked, stepping behind him and allowing her hands to find his shoulders, rubbing slowly.

Zac's eyes fluttered closed, a tiny sigh falling from his thick lips as Jane's fingers worked at the tense muscles in his shoulders. Zac let out a deep breath, relaxing a little bit under her expert touch and he licked his lips.

"Will it hold me?"

Jane laughed quietly and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Of course it will, Pet."

"An-and you saw my request?"

"Yes, Pet. You want to be stretched." Jane spoke, her breath warm against his skin and he quivered as her fingers slid down his sides.

Zac inhaled and nodded. "Please, Mistress."

"Any particular reason?" Jane asked, wanting to hear him tell her exactly why he wanted her to stretch his pretty little ass open further than she had before. It was a rather masochistic request for such a meek boy.

The answer that came, however, was not the one she expected, and she felt her stomach twist a little bit as the pretty boy spoke, her fingers pausing on his hips as she sucked in a breath.

"M-my boyfriend, he... wants to top me, and he's..." Zac's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as he paused for a moment, swallowing. "Rather large."

Jane hadn't expected that Zac had a boyfriend, but there wasn't anything she could feel right now, she had no time to react, and she certainly couldn't let it show. A tiny part of him had hoped that she was single, that there wasn't someone wondering where he was or waiting for him to come home. Jane licked her lips as she slipped her fingers beneath the hem of his panties, sliding up from the back, feeling him shiver as her fingers slipped between his cheeks.

"Yeah, Pet? How big is he?"

Jane couldn't hide the fact that she was a little bit curious about who this mystery boy was. She had also never considered Zac to be "top material"... such a quiet, soft spoken boy, or so he was with her, but perhaps, the Zac that his boyfriend knew, was something else all together. Jane felt her clit throb a little bit, now thinking of Zac in a million ways at once that she had never considered before. Could this strong, but gentle boy be controlling, demanding? She couldn't hide the tremble that rippled through her as she imagined him pushing his cock into the ass of his boyfriend... she wondered what he looked like. If he was with Zac, he must be fairly beautiful, she reasoned. She slipped her fingers further between his cheeks, sliding them up and feeling him quiver as they crossed over sensitive skin.

"Probably a little over eight inches."

Jane sucked in a quick breath. "Wow, Pet." She couldn't keep the smile away from her mouth as it crept over her red painted lips. "I guess we're in for some fun tonight, aren't we?" She pressed her fingers lightly against his entrance and heard him whimper softly.

"Y-yes, Mistress." Zac said, his voice shaking a little bit as Jane pressed her fingertips very gently against him.

"Mistress will take care of you." Jane said, pressing a soft kiss against the side of his neck. "How about you take your panties off for Mistress and then she'll help you into the sling?"

Zac nodded and reached down for the edge of his panties. "Yes, Mistress." He said quietly, hitching his fingers into the sides of the black lace panties and pushing them down his legs.

Jane stepped away, watching as the boy bent down, his long, light brown hair framing his handsome face as he pulled the panties off of his legs and tossed them into a small hamper. He stood up, blushing as his chocolate coloured eyes found hers and he watched her, waiting for his next command. Jane loved the way he was putty in her hands, loved the way that he studied her, fixed on her and gave her his full attention. Taking a step towards him, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and guided him towards the sling. She adjusted the chains, dropping it down a little bit, and then showed Zac how to lift himself up into the leather harness.

It took a moment or two, more than one try, and Jane couldn't help but smile at his awkward attempts and the little sigh of frustration that left his lips. Finally, he heaved a sigh as he settled himself, his legs spread in the straps that supported them and Jane wrapped the straps around him to bind him. It was a simple contraption, a leather bed for him to lay in, with a hole cut away right where his ass was so that she could reach underneath and slide something into him. Two leg straps hung on their own straps, holding his legs open, while his arms clutched two of the chains that hung near his shoulders. He seemed a little awkward at first, blushing as he looked at her.

"How do you feel?"

"A...little funny, like I'm going to fall." Zac admitted, biting his lip as he stumbled over his words, his tone full of uncertainty.

Jane smiled and stepped between his spread legs, reaching forward and grasping the chains near where his hands rested. "Don't worry, my Pet." She told him, looking down into his warm eyes. "I certainly won't let you fall."

Zac bit his lip, watching her silently as she took a step back and headed for one of her little cabinets. She felt her eyes on him as she pulled open one of the drawers, finding a pot of lubricant and a pair of gloves. She watched Zac close his eyes, cheeks blushing as she pulled the gloves on. Walking back to the boy, Jane's eyes slipped down his body, spying his cock, which was half hard, lying on his navel. She stepped between his spread legs, and looked down into his eyes, noticing the nervousness that was still evident. She decided to find a way to distract him.

"I promise you won't fall, Pet" Jane said quietly as gloved fingers wrapped around his shaft.

He groaned quietly, eyes closed and body shifting in the sling, the chains rattling a little bit as the boy moved, his hips rising to meet the motions of her hand, gentle thrusts that matched her tempo. She stroked him for a few moments, just until he was hard enough, and then allowed her hand to fall away. Zac opened his eyes and they found her, he stared curiously, confused at why she had stopped, but a good boy, he knew better than to question by now. Jane smiled at him and reached for the pot of lubricant.

"I'm going to make sure you're ready for your boyfriend" She smiled at him as she dipped her fingers into the little jar, coating them in a generous amount of the thick stuff.

Zac bit his lip, his eyes closing again as he pulled in a few deep breaths. Jane watched his chest rise and fall, he was still nervous, but he quivered out of pleasure instead of fear as her fingers slipped between his cheeks. Her other hand wandered up and over his hip, fingers grasping his shaft as she pressed the tip of one of the others against his hole. Zac let out a soft moan as Jane slipped one finger inside of him, moving it quickly, filling him all the way in one movement.

"So tight, Pet" She said, smiling at him as he opened his eyes to meet her stare.

Zac's cheeks were stained a pretty red colour, a shade of modesty that suited the shy boy well, Jane thought. She slid the finger in and out of him for a moment, feeling him tremble beneath her, and when he flinched as she added a second, she began to wonder just how he was going to handle his boyfriend, and she hoped that his boyfriend would treat him as gingerly as she did. Tight muscles clenched against the two fingers.

"Relax, Zac" Mistress said, her eyes looking up and finding his again.

He let out a soft sigh and she felt his body soften a little against her, she slid the digits in further and felt his cock twitch in her hand. Sliding her fingers up and down his length in careful, even strokes, she slid her fingers in and out of him in a slow tempo that left Zac quivering and trembling, his hips bucking against her.

"How's that, Pet? Tell me how it feels."

"G-good."

"More, tell me more." She insisted, deciding that the simple answer hadn't been what she had been wanting to hear.

"It feels good, Mistress... your fingers.... inside me." He swallowed and shivered again, his hips bucking as she scissored her fingers inside of him. "Right there!" He cried out suddenly as she brushed her fingers against his prostate and his hips bucked hard.

Jane smiled, licking her lips and feeling her heart race as she added a third slick finger. "Ready for three, Pet?"

Before he could answer, she had plunged all three inside of him and heard him cry out under her. She paused. letting them still for a moment, half inside of him. Once his breathing slowed, body softened, she pushed them the rest of the way in. She scissored them slowly, carefully, working to ease the tense, tight muscles. After a few moments, Zac was a whimpering, moaning mess.

"M-mistress."

"You know you aren't to speak without spoken to..."

"I'm s-sorry."

"What is it?" Jane asked, flicking her thumb against the head of his cock and hearing him cry out.

"I want you to f-fuck me." Zac said, the words soft, his eyes fluttering closed as he whimpered, feeling her fingers stretching him as she squeezed his aching cock. "I n-need it."

"You're a little slut." Jane told him. "A little slut, my Pet."

"Y-yes." Zac whimpered, shivering as Jane gingerly slid her fingers out of his stretched hole.

Jane pulled the gloves off, tossing them into a trash can. She could feel Zac's eyes on her as she crossed the room, picking up her harness and lifting it up over her hips, adjusting each of the buckles carefully. She moved to the drawers next to find the right toy. She looked to Zac.

"Around eight, you said?" She asked, meeting the boy's brown eyes.

With flushed cheeks, Zac nodded. "Y-yeah. He's kind of big." He gave her a sheepish smile.

Jane smiled. "I'll do my best to get you ready for him. I'm sure he'll have just as much fun as I'm going to."

Jane felt her skin burn as she grinned at the pretty boy, splayed out in front of her, helpless, and at her will. She held all of the control, and it sent a throb of pleasure straight down to her clit when she thought about it. Turning back to the drawer, she sifted through the different sizes until she found one that reminded her a little bit... well, it was about the size of Jordan, and he was nearly eight inches, if she had to recall. It was heavy in her hand, and it was much bigger than the toys she had previously used on Zac. As she began to strap it into her harness, she glanced up at Zac. The sheepish smile was gone, replaced by lips that were falling downwards in a nervous sort of frown, his eyes were worried, locked on the intimidating black dildo that Jane had finally finished securing.

"What's wrong, Pet?" Jane asked, resisting the urge to smile at him, instead trying to feign innocence. She crossed the room and pulled the small drawer on her cabinet, pulling out a condom package and tearing it open.

"Th-that's big."

"Yes. You told me you wanted me to stretch you, Pet. That's exactly what I intend to do." Jane said, her tone a little bit matter-of-fact, as she rolled the condom onto her dildo and then reached for the little pot of lubricant.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Probably."

Zac closed his eyes again, letting out a deep breath as his body trembled. Jane felt her heart racing as she stepped between his legs, rubbing the last of the lubricant onto the dildo. It was well coated, but she knew, undoubtedly, that it was going to hurt. She didn't usually sympathize much with her clients, but when she saw the nervousness written across the pretty boys handsome face, she couldn't help but feel the knot in her stomach.

"You can handle it, Pet" She said, stepping between his legs and using one of the chains to pull him just a little closer.

Zac blushed beneath her, staring up at her through worried eyes. "I hope so."

"I know so. You can take it, and you will." She leaned down and pressed a tiny kiss against the side of his mouth, feeling a new set of shivers course through his body, the entire sling shaking beneath him.

Stepping back, she reached for the pot of lubricant again and coated her fingers in it. He was soft beneath her bare-skinned touch, and Zac quivered as she traced his entrance, slowly, so slowly. Sucking in her lower lip, she pushed one finger into him and watched as his mouth fell open, tiny moans falling past his thick, swollen, and very kissable looking mouth. She envied his boyfriend then, she decided, being able to kiss that mouth any time he wished. Jane dragged her eyes away from his pretty lips, watching instead as his eyes opened and he met her blue eyed stare as she pulled the finger out, pushing it back in with a bit more determination.

"Ohh.." Pet whimpered when a second finger entered him.

Jane felt his muscles, hot and tight, wrapped around her fingers as she slid them all the way inside his body. She watched as his hips bucked a little, pulling, guiding her inside of him, and the chains that held the sling rattled as he squirmed. Her eyes sweeped over his face, and she could feel the tempo of her heart quickening, her stomach fluttering with something she could only call need as she felt the heat rush between her legs, her clit throbbing as she pulled her fingers out of him. She closed her eyes as she pulled in a careful breath, she could feel him watching her, and it set her on edge. She met his eyes as she pushed both fingers back into him, smiling at him a little as she watched his eyes fluttered closed, lips falling open in a silent moan...

"Three now" She told him softly before adding a third finger.

Zac didn't have the chance to argue, but the three fingers being pushed into him caused a heavy moan to fall from his lips, eyes closing more tightly as he bit down on his swollen mouth a little.

"Take it" Jane breathed, feeling his body stiffen against her with nerves as she filled him. "You're going to need to be able to take a lot more than this." A sympathetic smile and she found his chocolate coloured eyes on hers again.

"Y-yes, Mistress"

Three fingers slid in and out of the boys tightness for a few moments, Jane increasing her tempo before stretching them, scissoring against the tense muscles. Zac was quivering when she pressed a fourth one, it was something she had never done with him, but as her eyes scanned the huge rubber dildo in her strap on, she knew he was going to need it.

"Take a deep breath, Pet." Jane whispered.

She watched as Zac pulled in a shaking breath and as he exhaled, she pushed all four fingers into him, hearing him cry out. She wanted to soothe him, kiss his mouth and tell him that it was going to be fine, she wouldn't let him get hurt, but she couldn't. Biting her lower lip, she slowed her fingers instead, watching as Zac's face relaxed a little, another breath in and then out as they slid all the way in. She moved her fingers, sliding them out and then back in once, twice, three times more before she knew that there was nothing else she could really do.

"Zac" She said, wiping her fingers on a towel nearby. "Look at me, Pet."

Zac's eyes were fearful as they found hers, his skin coloured with a deep red blush and she could feel the harness shaking as he trembled.

"You're going to have to calm down" She gave him a weak smile. "Mistress isn't going to hurt you. You know that."

She watched as his bubble gum tongue washed out, covering the swollen flesh of his lips and she watched as he swallowed. His eyes finally found hers again and pulling in another breath, he dared to whisper;

"Yes, Mistress. I know."

His voice so soft, he looked so delicate and fragile. Jane, for the first time, felt some regrets about the size of the toy. She wasn't used to worrying about her clients this way, but she was nervous for Zac. She hoped that he could handle it, she knew she couldn't really comfort him if not. Stepping forward, she brushed the head of the toy against the boys stretched hole. He trembled and closed his eyes.

"Breathe, Pet." She reminded him. "Tell me when you're ready."

Jane watched the pretty boy pull in a few deep breaths, watching the rhythmic movements of his chest. She watched the way his eye lashes brushed his cheek, they were so long, she watched as he lifted her eyes back to his and he swallowed nervously. He was still shaking a little bit, but looked right into her eyes and pulled in another breath.

"I'm ready."

Jane held his eyes, biting down on her lip as she moved the head of the toy closer to his entrance. It would just be one little push, and she'd enter him. It was these few moments of tense silence that gave her a rush, she held him in her hands, held all of the control, he was at her mercy.

"Take a deep breath, Pet. This might hurt a little." She leaned down and pressed one quick kiss to the side of his mouth, hearing him gasp and shiver beneath her and her own heart began to race wildly.

Standing back up, she focused on the task at hand as her body shook. Her breathing was uneven, her hands shaking as she guided the rubber cock to his entrance again and this time, didn't hesitate before pushing in as she heard him exhale slowly.

"Oh fuck" Zac groaned almost immediately, unable to help himself.

Jane's clit throbbed a little bit, watching the boy tremble as she pushed into him, feeling the harness shake and hearing the chains jingle. She held his hips, his skin hot and smooth beneath her as she pulled him slowly onto her, glancing down and feeling her body burn at the sight of her stretching him open, filling him slowly.

"Relax, Pet." She said softly, knowing that his tense muscles were going to need to soften up if this was going to work.

"I'm t-trying" Zac stumbled, his voice shaking and his skin turning a darker shade of red.

Jane paused, Zac wasn't handling it so well and she could tell from the expression on his face that he was almost at his breaking point. She wanted to pull out, but that might feel worse, and she wasn't sure he wanted to give up. She thought, with sympathy, about how he'd handle his boyfriend. She hoped that he'd be gentle with him, the way she was. And gentle wasn't something she usually found herself with her clients, but Zac was different. She felt the need to care for him gingerly, only punishing him when he crossed over a line, and he was such a good boy, that it was becoming rare. Or maybe she had softened up a little bit - Jane wasn't sure.

"Pet" She whispered "Look at me."

Zac opened his eyes slowly and found her gaze, he was still so unsure.

"Do you want to stop? I'm only going to ask you once." She didn't want to sound mean, but she knew she had a role to keep up with.

Zac shook his head. "I don't want to stop."

"Breathe for me then, Pet. Breathe. You need to relax."

She saw Zac close his eyes as he pulled in a deep breath. When she felt the harness cease it's trembling, she began to push in a little bit more. She heard the hiss of Zac's quick breath, the little groan that fell from his mouth, but he seemed decidedly more calm as she filled him all the way. She paused again, feeling the tiniest tremors coming from the pretty boy.

"You did it, Pet." Jane told him softly, sweetly. "I'm so proud of you."

Zac's skin turned the familiar deep shade of red that she associated with his nervousness, the colour that made her knees weak and her stomach flutter. The corner of his full mouth twitched into a half smile and his pretty brown eyes found hers again.

"Th-thank you, Mistress."

"My pretty Pet." Jane smiled at him, reaching forward and caressing his chest, fingers trailing over smooth skin and feeling him tremble a little beneath her, sensitive to the feather-light touch. Her fingers brushed over his nipples, the colour of bittersweet dark chocolate and watched them turn to tiny hardened rocks beneath her touch. "Such a good girl. Tell me Pet, are you ready to be fucked like the dirty girl you are?"

"Y-yes" Zac's reply was a shaky one, but his eyes found hers and she was sure that he was being honest, he was definite.

"Tell Mistress proper. You know how." Jane told him, her heart speeding up as she asked the boy to answer her properly, she needed to hear him illicit every feeling he had, every dark desire, she wanted him to confess them all to her, they made her body burn.

"Please, Mistress." Zac started, his eyes closing for a moment as he took a deep breath.

Jane pulled her hips back the slightest bit, the cock sliding the tiniest fraction out of him and she watched as Zac twitched, his face tensing a bit. He licked his lips and took another deep breath before continuing.

"P-please. Fuck me. Own me." His dark eyes opened as he said the last two words, locking his gaze on hers.

The smoldering expression in his eyes was all the evidence Jane needed, to know that the little slut wanted to be fucked. She felt less worry about the size of the toy as she began to pull her hips back, feeling him tremble but not letting it slow her until she had pulled all the way back out.

"I do own you, Pet. You're mine, and I'm going to fuck you like the dirty little slut that you are." Jane's red lips curled into a small smile before she thrust her hips forward and allowed the cock to slide back into him, a little less carefully, less gentle, than the first time.

Zac cried out, something inaudible and unintelligible, but the sound made Jane's clit throb none the less. Her body was filled with a burning heat, throbbing from her groin but causing her entire body to be on edge. Her mind spun as she pushed all the way into him, watching the way he took her, watching as she filled him without mercy, to the brink.

"How's that, my Pet?"

"G-good. So good." Zac breathed, body trembling but his voice was sure.

"What a little slut you are." Jane smiled, drawing the cock back out. "You love my big dick, don't you?"

Zac blushed, but nodded before speaking. "Y-yes Mistress. F-fuck me. Please." A soft groan fell from his swollen lips.

His cock was hard as a rock, stretching over his navel. She glanced down at it, her eyes following the dark curls of navel hair that led down to it and she admired the thick shaft, the bulging veins. It twitched, a tiny droplet of precum at the tip, waiting to spill, or perhaps be lapped up by a soft tongue. She wondered what he tasted like, but that wasn't a line she felt comfortable crossing, not yet. Pet would have to be a very good Pet to recieve a reward like that, but the thought turned her on, none the less to imagine. Instead, she reached forward and wrapped her fingers around his thickness, feeling his hot skin in her hand. She began to stroke him slowly as she guided her hips backwards and then thrust forward again. She found a slow tempo that Zac could handle, hearing his tiny groans and grunts, watching the way his body was slowly reacting to her ministrations. She watched the way he twitched every time she brushed his prostate, angling her hips so that she hit it perfectly, and each thrust caused a buck of his hips, pushing his hardness into her hand.

"You like that, you little slut?" Jane smiled down at him as she squeezed his cock.

"Y-yes, Mistress." Zac groaned. "Oooh." A soft moan as she stroked over his prostate again.

"You want it harder?"

Zac opened his eyes and pulled in a deep breath before nodding, slowly.

"Of course you do."

Jane began to thrust a little harder, her hand moving faster against his hard cock to match the tempo. She watched the thin layer of perspiration gathering on the handsome boys brow, she listened to the tiny moans that fell from his pretty mouth. She could feel him quivering - this time, from pleasure, as his cock twitched in her hands.

"You love my big dick. You're going to handle your boyfriend just fine, this little ass loves it."

Zac blushed, body shaking harder. "M-mistress." He whimpered, tone full of absolute need. "P-please."

"What is it, Pet?"

She angled her hips down a bit more and began to thrust harder, running her thumb over the swollen head of his cock, feeling the precum and it's steady stream now, covering her fingers.

"You're making a mess all over Mistress's hand. Are you almost ready to cum already?"

Zac cried out as she thrust against him hard again, hips bucking and pushing himself into her hand. His breath shook, matching his body as he struggled to form a reply. "Y-yes. Almost. I'm sorry M-mistress. I ca-can't... t-take"

"You will take." Jane corrected him, cutting him off and thrusting harder. "You will take your fucking as long as you can." Licking her lips she flicked her thumb over his head again and then let her hand slide down, feeling the thick vein, and how swollen it was, that ran along the underside of his cock.

"Oh god." Zac whimpered. "P-please. M-more."

What a naughty little slut, Jane thought to herself, but smiled a little as she grabbed his hips with both hands for a moment, an impatient whimper at the loss of contact on his cock, and the sound filled her with more determination. Grabbing his hips, she yanked him down roughly and all at once, his mouth shot open and he cried out loudly. His cock twitched and Jane watched, as without being touched at all, it twitched and pulsed before releasing four thick loads all over his chest.

"God" Jane breathed, a tiny smile on her mouth as she watched the boy heave shaking breaths, struggling to come down and relax. His body was still so worked up. "Pet." She whispered.

She pulled out very slowly and unattached the harness quickly. She stepped close to him and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss agianst the side of his mouth.

"What a good Pet."

Zac smiled a little and his brown eyes opened, a nervous blush on his cheeks. Jane felt her heart slamming, the familiar, tense feeling that had existed in the moments before their last kiss, was filling her chest once more. She couldn't handle that - not today, not knowing he had someone that loved him, waiting for him. It felt a little different now. Stepping back, she tried to regain herself as she crossed the room, finding a wet wipe and some soft towels, returning and kneeling before him.

"Let me clean you up."

Zac shifted his hips as his body blushed, and Jane quickly, carefully cleaned him up before standing, looking down at the mess on his chest.

"What a mess." She smiled.

He blushed, and trembled a little as she dabbed up the mess from his sensitive skin. His chest heaved as he dared to look up at her. There was one little spot left, and there was a moment of silence as Jane seemed to decide whether to wipe it up, or otherwise. Finally, she reached out and dabbed it before throwing the towel into the hamper.

She leaned over him and brushed her mouth quickly against his cheek. "I think you're ready for your boyfriend now, huh?"

Stepping back a bit, she looked into his eyes, unsure of what his expression meant. There was something undecided written there, he was unsure of something, perhaps wanted to say something, as he stared back at her.

"I suppose so." He finally said, giving her a shy smile.

"He's a lucky guy."


	8. Eden - 8

Jane's brown eyes wandered over the agenda and her heart leapt when an all too familiar name appeared. Zac's appointment was the only one scheduled for the day, that was the way he preferred it, having paid for the entire afternoon - though rarely using all of it. Jane smiled to herself, a tingle creeping over her and causing her to squirm as she remembered her last encounter with Zac. She remembered the way she'd 'prepped' him to be taken by his boyfriend - she would be ashamed to admit that she'd spent many a night imagining the scene just as he'd described it. Jane filled in the details, of course, imagining a handsome stranger - Zac's boyfriend - but more so, her mind painted the idea of Zac, being taken by someone else, and it had made her a little bit wild.

Time already felt slow, she thought to herself as she rocked in her office chair and browsed the internet. Jane had come into 'work' early, but hanging out in her private state room was hardly a chore. Sometimes there were drop in clients, but Jane wasn't seeing anyone that day, her hopes and her mind were set on Zac.

The sound of the phone piercing her nearly tense silence made Jane jump, and she reached over, picking it up.

"Jane?" It was Rebecca, the new secretary. "You have a call on line two. It's Zac."

"Thanks, Bec" Jane said, feeling her heart race. Why was Zac calling? She wondered, and as she pressed the transfer button and then the number two, she felt her heart begin to pound even more urgently. Was something wrong?

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking as she felt her skin burn several degrees warmer.

"Hi, Jane…"

The voice came through the line, a little bit husky but not too deep. Warm, sweet, and perfectly familiar. She'd missed the sound of his voice more than she would care to admit.

"Hi, Zac. Is everything alright?" Jane could tell that he was nervous, but more than that, she needed to get to the point before the bumbling boy would spit it out, she couldn't bear to wait any longer than absolutely necessary.

"Well…" Zac began. "I was wondering if we could perhaps reschedule?"

Jane's heart plunged - the words were not at all what she had expected. Zac had never called to cancel, not ever, and especially not hours before an appointment. Jane felt a different heat, starting at her temples and moving downwards. Gripping the phone a little more tightly as she sat up straighter, she took a deep breath and composed a reply;

"I suppose, if we must. Can I ask what the trouble is, my Pet?"

There was a pause, Zac took a deep breath and then cleared his throat. "Well, my boyfriend and I…" There was another pause then, before the obviously nervous boy continued. "Last night… And I'm… a little…"

Zac paused again, but Jane had already pieced it together. She was no longer mad, she understood that the poor boy was obviously a little uncomfortable from what was probably a fun, albeit, rough evening with someone who would always come before her. It was bittersweet, but she couldn't be upset nor annoyed, if only a little disappointed. She glanced across the room, eyes falling on the giant jacuzzi tub and an idea flashed into her mind. She really did not want to miss out on seeing Zac, though making the offer was a huge risk - Zac might turn it down or even be offended.

"A little…sore…" Zac continued.

"That's okay, Pet" Jane said quickly, "I understand. I was really looking forward to seeing you… would you consider a compromise?"

Another short pause. "What kind of compromise?" Zac's tone seemed game.

"Well, Pet… things don't always have to be all about you." Jane felt her voice tremble.

She'd never made this sort of offer to any of her men, it was something she had reserved, doubting that any man would ever come along that she'd feel attracted enough to take the risk with. It was while she'd been thinking of Zac being dominated for the first time, she realized that Zac had been the one in control all along before - that he had controlled his boyfriend, and she wondered, could he control her as well? Could she hand her trust over to someone she barely knew, allow him to see her, to see all of her and that was more than just what her skin would cover. His eyes would take her in, see every inch for the first time uncovered, and then she'd allow him to take it even further than that - if he wanted to. He would have to trust her enough first, to accept the compromise, there would be a hint of surprise, of course, a certain amount of trust. It would be worth it, for him, if he would give her the chance.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, M-Mistress?" Zac's voice trembled a little, but beyond that, it sounded a little deeper, a little stronger. Jane could tell already that he was hers.

He had always been hers.

"We'll see, Pet. Will you come?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Great." Jane smiled as her heart pounded rapidly. "I'll see you at two."

Jane had plenty of time to spare, so she took her time getting the state room ready for Zac. She found some cherry blossom bubble bath oil and bubble bath, placing them on the shelf along side the jacuzzi. Fluffy white towels that had never been used were stacked next to the tub, more than they could ever need, and finally, Jane placed a few candles around the room. Moving to her massive wardrobe next, she found a skimpy black bikini, mostly string with tiny pieces of fabric to cover her nipples and between her legs. Jane changed out of her clothes, tying up the bikini and then putting on a lacy black slip, tying her hair up in a loose bun with wavy pieces hanging around her face.

When finally a knock came, Jane felt not at all ready, but went to the door, knowing that she had to follow through. Pulling open the door, her eyes found the warm familiar stare of Zac and she felt herself grow excited and more nervous, all at once. Zac stepped inside, eyes roaming over her creamy skin and the black satin dress that covered hardly anything at all, falling at mid thigh.

"Wow" He murmured. "You look…"

Jane smiled, feeling herself blush as she took Zac's coat and hung it up, "You'll be seeing even more, Pet." She whispered as she stepped up to him, brown eyes finding his and offering a smile, almost shy, but Jane could feel her confidence melting back in.

Zac had always been hers.

"Would you like to see what I have in mind?" Jane murmured, fingers dancing up and over Zac's arms and she felt him tremble beneath her touch.

Zac nodded, swallowing heavily.

Jane stepped away. "Right this way." She smiled, feeling the creeping burn of a blush beginning again.

Zac followed as Jane lead him across the room and to the master bathroom. The marble floor was white and polished beneath them and Zac's eyes were wide as he took in the luxurious room. Black walls with white features, a white marble sink and the massive white tub. Candles were placed around the room, a faint scent of rose and sandalwood lingered in the air as the flames danced above waxy pools. Zac stared around the room, Jane watched the way the reflection of the flames danced in his dark eyes. She studied the way a red blush tickled his cheeks and the way he squirmed, her stomach knotted as she sensed his slight unease.

"I'm… a little confused?" Zac turned towards her, his tongue darting out to wash over his full lips.

Jane offered him a slight smile. "I thought we could just take it easy… maybe a bath?" Jane moved towards him, hips swaying and eyes set on his. She watched the way his blush deepened and his eyes flickered downwards towards the swell of her chest, away from her eyes. That would not do.

"Eyes on mine, Zac." Jane whispered before stepping closer to him. "Can you help me undress?"

She turned so that her back was to him. The back of her thin slip laced up over her spine and she felt Zac's fingers tremble as they brushed against the silky fabric. Jane felt a warm tingle in her own body as Zac's fingers brushed over the fabric and tugged at the lace strings until they were free. Warm fingers slid over her shoulders and to the tiny straps. Feeling the brush of his body as he stepped closer, Jane closed her eyes, dipping her head a little bit as she took a deep breath. She wasn't expecting to feel the slight… dominance that his presence held. His chest was strong and broad, pressed close to hers and she could feel the warmth of his body and through his rough finger tips as they ever so gingerly pushed the tiny straps down over her shoulders. Carefully, as though she was made of fine china, Zac peeled the straps away from each of her arms and then his hands slid to her sides. Jane pulled in a shaky breath, feeling every muscle in her body tense and time seemed to freeze as his fingers slid to the hem of the dress and then he stepped closer still. There was a deep, rumble of a groan right behind her, his breath was hot and tickled the lobe of her ear and then she struggled to suppress a moan when she felt his lips on the nape of her neck.

She hadn't told him that he could kiss her, and yet she found herself unable to stop him as she felt him press another gentle kiss to her skin, hearing the shaking of his breath and the tremble of his body too. Jane felt nearly ready to say something when his fingers tightened on her dress and the fabric was pulled upwards, sliding up and over her skin and being replaced by only the slightly cool air of the room. Jane shivered, eyes closing again and Zac's finger tips skimmed down her sides as he bowed his head, tip of his nose nudging her ear and then she felt his lips against the side of her neck. She gasped. She had to regain control. With only a simple pair of black lace panties remaining on her skin, she stepped away and then cleared her throat. Zac's eyes lingered on her collar bone and then began to wander lower.

"Zac" Jane said softly. "Eyes on mine… you're very easily distracted today."

Zac's cheeks darkened in their blushing state. "I'm sorry, Mistress… you just…"

Jane smiled. "Run the bath for us, Pet. Everything you need is over there. I think tonight should be about something a little different… what if tonight was about me?"

Zac's body stiffened a little, but his eyes brightened, his eyes told Jane everything that she needed to know. The slightly younger-than-her boy was more than game for anything she had in mind, however unconventional or unusual.

"I'd like that very much." Zac said, his brown eyes locked on hers before he followed her across the bathroom to the edge of the jacuzzi tub.

Jane watched as he turned the taps on, testing the temperature of the water until it was perfect. With the stopper in the drain, the tub began to fill, steam rising and billowing around them. Jane sat perched on the edge of the tub and Zac stood next to her, quietly watching the pool of water as it deepened.

"There's some bubble baths over there, Zac…pick one out."

"Which one?" Zac mused as his eyes roamed over the row of selections.

Jane shrugged. "Pick one that you think Mistress would like…"

Zac's cheeks reddened just a smidgen more, obviously slightly daunted by the vast number of bottles there were to choose from with names that he could hardly comprehend. Picking and choosing a couple, he opened their lids and sniffed each in turn. Finally, he settled on a citrusy-sandalwood scent called Karma. Jane smiled as her eyes settled on the bottle of dark orange liquid, Zac had good taste and the sweet-spicy smell immediately surrounded them when he poured a generous amount into the running water.

"I haven't had a bubble bath in years…" Zac mused, his eyes settled on the mountain of bubbles that was growing from the steamy water.

"That's a shame…" Jane's fingers slid to the edge of her panties. "Shall we get in?" Her eyes roamed down to his shirt and then the rest of his outfit, he was wearing absolutely too many pieces of clothing.

Zac nodded slowly and then reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it off slowly. Jane resisted allowing her eyes the luxury of tracing his body, watching instead the bubbles as the beautiful man stripped down just inches from her. She'd seen it all before… but Zac was one of her few clients that she could actually enjoy staring at for an endless measure of time. The zip of his pants and then they landed on the floor with a soft thud. Both Jane and Zac were left in only their underwear, and Zac blushed a little.

"After you?" Jane offered, a coy smile.

Zac blushed, but obeyed, hands sliding to the edge of his underwear and pushing the flimsy black boxer briefs away. Jane had half expected his usual lacy panties, but wasn't disappointed, knowing that what lie beneath was as wonderful as usual. She kept her eyes on his as she slowly pushed her own panties away and bit her lip. She'd never been fully naked in front of Zac, and though she had no shame about her body, she still felt the nervous anticipation of Zac's opinion.

"Ladies first…" Zac gestured towards the tub, eyes locked on hers.

Jane blushed, but stepped as daintily as she could into the warm water, thankful that it was hot enough to make her tingle, but not uncomfortably so. There were two little ledge-like seats on one side of the tub, and Jane sat down, the water up and just over her breasts, a mound of bubbles surrounding her, tickling as they popped against her skin. Zac watched for a long moment, perhaps a little longer than he should have, but Jane could tell that the younger man was nervous just as she was. He seemed a little unsure. She couldn't blame him, as usually the situation she put him in was much different than the one of the afternoon.

"Are you coming, my Pet?" Jane asked. "The water is lovely… you have no reason to feel shy… not around me." A gentle smile.

Zac's eyes seemed to warm then, and he took a step forward, holding her stare as he climbed gingerly into the tub. She heard his soft gasp as he sat down, and then a longer sigh, his eyes fluttering closed.

"I don't feel shy…" Zac whispered, suddenly and his eyes opened, finding hers as he sat up a little straighter. "I'm… just not sure quite what to think."

He said softly, his eyes searching hers, as if there was something to find, a definitive answer or meaning to the turn of events. Jane felt a little guilty, doubting herself all at once and hoping that the plans hadn't been a mistake.

"If you're not comfortable.." Jane began.

"No" Zac cut her off and moved closer, reaching out and sliding his fingers onto her thigh.

Jane gasped at the contact, his fingers were wet but still a little rough against her skin, and though his touch was gentle, her heart raced as though he were doing so much more. The warmth of his brown eyes was welcome, but she still felt at a loss for words as he slipped a little closer.

"I want this." Zac whispered. "I just can't believe…" His voice trailed off, eyes falling away as cheeks reddened and he became more shy than the bold boy that had preceded.

Jane's heart was racing, excitement and lust, tangled up with something else all together, she was hesitant to put a label to it, she was hesitant to make it feel real. Because nothing felt real, not the way Zac was suddenly taking control and holding power and she was the one whose heart was racing and she was the one that felt dominated, even though it hadn't even been the boy's intent, she was sure. Zac was too kind, too gentle for that, and it was just that softness that made her wonder just how he could touch her so scarcely and make it feel so good. As his fingers roamed higher and higher, no sign of stopping and an obvious dance on the borderline of control, Jane knew she had to regain order.

"Z-Zac" She said, reaching down and finding his hand, pushing it away. "It wasn't a free pass…" She began quietly, knowing that the words were not completely true, she had done nothing to stop his advances - not until then, at least. "Tonight is about learning a little self control…" Jane began to smile.

Zac was silent as his fingers fell away, his eyes studying hers intently, listening to every word she said as his body burned with desire for the woman that was able to dominate him so easily.

Reaching for a soft loofah and a bottle of French Vanilla body wash, she handed both items to Zac.

"You're such a good Pet…" Jane began, eyes holding Zac's stare and watching as the slightly-shy boy smiled as he received her praise. "How do you feel about taking care of Mistress?"

Zac nodded. "I'd love to…"

Jane handed him the loofah and the bottle of soap as she turned her body so that her back faced his.

"Remember to stay focused on the task at hand, my love."

The word rolled off her tongue before she could stop it, and her heart seemed to slam to a halt as her body stiffened. She heard Zac inhale sharply, but the room remained silent, save for the splash of water as he adjusted himself behind her and wet the loofah. The soft massage of bubbly soap and pouffy loofah came to her shoulders first, and Jane could hear each of Zac's deep breaths as he worked steadily, massaging the soap into her soaked skin. Jane closed her eyes, willing herself to stay relaxed as he worked the soap across her shoulders and then down her back. She trembled as finger tips danced over her spine, swirling and playing in the thick layer of creamy soap. Jane inhaled, the warm vanilla scent was heavy in the air and then she felt Zac push his body closer. She was tempted to correct him, but he continued to wash, hands moving towards her lower back then as he kneaded her muscles through the soap. Zac's skilled hands guided the loofah back up to her shoulders and then began to start down her right arm. Meanwhile, he shifted closer and she felt the touch of something else - something softer, on the back of her left shoulder. Her eyes snapped open as she realized he was leaving a slow trail of ever-so-gentle kisses across her skin as he guided the soap down the arm on the opposite side of her body. Jane's body sat up straighter and she cleared her throat, ready to say something but her throat was tight and the words felt lost, far away. All at once, Zac's mouth pulled away and the soap came in it's place. Washing the opposite side, Zac shimmied back a little, making it clear that he was ready to behave again.

Jane relaxed, her body softening and Zac guided her backwards as she leaned towards him. The loofah moved from her arms and to her sides. Zac washed lovingly over her abdomen, bowing his head and resting his nose along side her neck with his lips close to her skin but not touching.

"How am I doing?" He whispered, trailing the loofah over her ribs, a trail of thick soap following each of his motions as he neared her full breasts.

"Wonderfully…" Jane started, straightening her body before Zac's hands could roam any higher, and turning to face him.

Zac's cheeks were reddened but his eyes found hers and held them, a shy smile creeping over his mouth. Jane returned it, repositioning herself with her legs apart so that Zac could slip between them. Jane held her breath as the water moved around her and Zac's body slipped between her legs. Looking into her eyes he brought the soapy loofah back to her ribs and began to massage slowly. Jane's eyes fluttered closed, relaxing as Zac soaped up her abdomen before moving higher. Fingers lingered on her breasts before moving upwards, washing over her collarbone and then down again. This time, Zac's thicks fingers roamed to her nipples without the loofah and when she snapped her eyes open, she found his eyes locked to her breasts, biting his lip and taking shaky breaths as he massaged the flesh around her nipple before finally giving it a little tug.

"A-hem" Jane cleared her throat and Zac's eyes snapped up.

As he stirred, she noticed his arm, poised between his own legs and she wondered if he might be doing what she thought he might be doing. Zac stared at her innocently, though his cheeks were dark.

"S-sorry, Mistress" He whispered.

Jane smiled. "That's okay, my Pet… you did a wonderful job." Reaching out, she brushed a piece of hair away from his eyes and then moved her fingers over his soft brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail and as she raked them through, she felt his body tremble. Zac moaned as she tugged the hair loose from the tie and he shook his head a little, allowing the messy pieces of hair to spill loose over his wet shoulders. Zac's eyes fluttered closed as Jane slowly raked her fingers through his hair and he leaned his head towards her touched, almost cat-like. Smiling, Jane reached for a bottle of shampoo.

"Shall I wash your hair, my Pet?"

"Yes, please" Zac smiled eagerly, looking up towards her.

Zac dipped his head towards the water, soaking his hair, and as he brought his head back up, Jane's fingers wound into the soaking locks. Pouring a glob of shampoo onto his head, Jane watched as he squirmed a little as her fingers began to massage the shampoo into his thick hair. Zac was in ecstasy, lips parted slightly as he moaned appreciatively as she massaged his hair, and one hand disappeared beneath the water again. Jane moved her hands away then.

"Pet?"

"Mmh?" Zac mumbled.

Jane slid one hand down his arm and felt his body tense. Slipping her hand beneath the surface of the water, she found his hand poised exactly where she thought it might be.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Zac's body froze, she heard his soft gasp but no words followed. Silence hung between them as Jane waited anxiously for a reply.

"Well?"

"I…" Zac stumbled. "Did I tell you that you could touch yourself, Pet?"

Zac shook his head slowly. "But, you didn't tell me that I couldn't"

Jane let the words absorb for a moment. Zac had never chosen to be sarcastic with her before, the tone was something that reminded her of another client she had seen - Jordan. Licking her lips, she rose from her position behind Zac and moved away from him, eyes raking over his body and then finding his as she faced him.

"I think you should bend over the side of the tub now, Pet."

"Bu-"

"No but's. Do it." Jane's eyes flicked to the edge of the tub, in just the place that she wanted to Zac's body folded over, submitting.

"Why?" Zac asked, but obeyed, moving slowly and sliding his arms to the top of the edge, resting his head on them as he settled on his knees, pushing his hips towards her. "What-"

"I think I've had enough of your talking back, Zac." Jane said, a wet finger sliding over his spine. "You were being so good, too."

Zac's eyes closed and his head bowed a little, exhaling. "M-mistress…"

Jane was growing impatient with Zac's impatience, the afternoon was meant to be about self control, but Zac was showing very little. Soapy fingers moved down his back and when she saw his body tense, she lifted her hand, bringing it back down with a quick smack across his backside that made Zac jump.

"Ow! Hey -"

"Quiet, Zac" Jane said, spanking him again, quickly.

"But wha-"

"Fine, since you like to talk so much" Jane said before spanking him again, admiring the faint red mark that was rising to the skin where she'd made contact. "Why don't you tell me some things…"

"Like what?" Zac asked.

Another spank.

"Ow!"

"Tell me what made you so sore… that you couldn't handle Mistress playing with…" Her fingers slid over his cheeks and parted them gently, gingerly running just her finger tips over his entrance and feeling him squirm.

"My b-boyfriend… was a little bit eager last night."

Jane chuckled, moving her fingers a little lower. "I gathered… and did you like when he fucked you in your tight little ass, Zac?"

Zac groaned, body tensing and fingers tightening their grip against the edge of the tub. Pushing his hips back a little bit, Mistress took advantage of his eagerness by rubbing her finger tips over his rose bud once more, wet from the bath water and oh so tempted to slide just one inside and make him howl. Zac's husky voice paused her thoughts as he mustered a trembling reply;

"Oh yes…" Zac nodded. "It was… my idea…"

"Oh?" Jane quipped, her body thrumming with a new jolt of electricity as she considered this new detail. "And just what exactly was the idea?"

"W-well… he was making dinner, and I didn't want to wait… so" Zac licked his lips, pausing before continuing. "I begged him to fuck me there… in the kitchen…"

"Oh my…" Jane murmured, fingers rubbing gently and just the tip of one slipping into his tightness.

Zac moaned, but Jane removed the finger, not wanting to hurt him; nor wanting to please him too much, either. She was enjoying just how turned on he was becoming with her simple touches, the pain of the spanking, the humiliation of having to talk about the night before.

"You really are a naughty little slut… no wonder he couldn't resist you." Jane said, sliding her hand away from between his cheeks and instead bringing it down again with a quick slap.

Zac sucked in a breath, knuckles beginning to blanche under the death-grip he had on the side of the tub. "Again before bed, too." Zac murmured.

Jane chuckled quietly, hands sliding slowly, gently over his lower back and then just one more spank, she decided, just one final one would be enough. "No wonder you're sore…" Jane crooned softly, fingers sliding again between his cheeks and hearing him gasp as they made gentle contact.

"Y-yeah… but, it was worth it" Zac managed a weak smile. "M-maybe… I'm feeling a little better?"

Jane hadn't expected the naughty boy to say that, and as she slid her fingers slowly around his entrance, circling and pushing just the tip of one inside, she felt him tense and trouble. He was definitely still sore, but he was definitely horny. A kinky, naughty little Pet, Jane mused to herself with a coy smirk so tiny that it was hardly there at all, more so imagined.

"No, Pet. Best not to risk it. Besides, today was supposed to be about self control…" Jane said, sliding her fingers away and hearing him groan. "Obviously,you don't have much of it."

Zac groaned loudly.

"Don't whine, Zac."

A quick spank, and then Zac fell silent.

"Since you were so keen on touching yourself before…" Jane spoke, her voice more gentle then, though still holding an obvious air of authority. "Why don't you show Mistress how you make yourself feel good?"

Zac stayed still for a long moment, and Jane felt herself grow impatient quickly. Zac was usually much more apt to obey than he was then.

"Or…" Zac began. "What if-"

"No." Jane cut him off, there was to be no more complaining. Sliding her hand down over his arm, she closed her fingers around his wrist and guided his hand towards his cock. "Touch yourself, Pet." She breathed into her ear, pushing herself against his back side and squeezing his wrist, urging him to continue.

Zac whimpered, fingers slowly wrapping around his shaft as his head bowed, eyelids fluttering closed.

"Yes" Jane breathed, still posed behind him and leaning over his back, her lips close to his ear. "Does that feel good?"

Zac nodded.

"Tell me, Pet. With words."

"It feels good, M-mistress…"

"Are you thinking about last night, with your boyfriend, and how he fucked your tight little ass with his big hard cock?" The words dripped from her lips and Zac trembled as they poured into his ear, his entire body quivering as his wrist began to pump a little bit faster.

"He fucked me so hard…" Zac mumbled.

"I bet he did, and you loved it, like the little slut you are." Jane murmured, pressing her lips against his neck and kissing him gently, such contrast against her otherwise strong ministrations. "You love when Mistress fucks your ass too, don't you, my Pet?" Fingers slipped again over his entrance and Jane smiled when he quivered and squeezed his cock a little harder.

"Y-yes…" Zac moaned. "Please, M-Mistress… more…"

"Shh" Jane soothed, rubbing him slowly before slipping one finger inside, but only a fraction of the way. "Touch yourself, Zac."

"I…" Zac groaned. "Mmmm…"

When Jane slid her finger a little further in, he moaned with appreciation and moved his wrist a little bit faster.

"You're naughty, Pet. You came here telling me you were too sore…" She murmured. "But here you are, begging me to play with your ass." She slid the finger out, teasing him a little more as he groaned and squirmed around.

"Just too sore to be fucked…" Zac mumbled and Jane stiffened at the way he was daring to talk smartly to her again.

"Oh really?" Jane mused.

Quietly, she dipped her hand into the water, wetting two of her fingers and then pouring a little of the French Vanilla body wash onto them. It would make do, she thought to herself.

"I want you… m-more…" Zac groaned, obviously frustrated as he jerked his cock a little faster.

"You're still talking back to me…" Jane said, rubbing her fingers together, and then sliding them between his cheeks.

She paused, letting Zac squirm with anticipation.

"Please…" He whimpered. "I'm so close."

"Are you?"

"Yes… P-please, Mistress… p-ple-"

Unable to take the whimpers behind his words, Jane plunged both fingers into him and Zac howled as his entire body stiffened and then he groaned loudly as his cock tightened and then released several hot loads all over his hand and the side of the bath tub both.

"My…my" Jane murmured, sliding her fingers out of him. "You really were close." She pressed a gentle kiss to the small of his back.

Zac's body slipped into the tub and his head bowed, breathing heavily as he recovered, still trembling a little bit, from his orgasm.

"I'm sorry, Mistress… that I couldn't wait."

Jane leaned close and pressed a small kiss against his cheek. "No need to be sorry, Pet. I wanted you to come."

Jane began to pull away from him, when thick fingers moved to her wrist and pulled her back. Jane opened her eyes quickly to find Zac's staring back at her as he brought her close and pulled her onto his lap. Jane considered pulling away, but instead Zac's fingers found her cheek and guided his mouth towards hers. He kissed her on the mouth gingerly before drawing back.

"Zac…"

"Jane…- Mistress" He corrected himself quickly. "I didn't get to finish washing you before…" His hands began to slide down her sides and towards her thighs.

Jane's body tensed, realizing just exactly what Zac was implying. It made her burn all over, especially between her legs, a hot throb that started at her clit and screamed at her to say yes to him.

"Please…" Zac's fingers moved down to her thigh, a thin layer of once fluffy bubbles moved with his motion and Jane trembled as his finger tips began to slide towards the innermost of her thigh, creeping higher and higher. "Let me…" Finger tips brushed over just the edge of her lips and she bit her lip to stifle the moan as she reached down into the water for his wrist.

"You're being very bad, Zac" Jane spoke, her tone even and low. She pulled his hand away and heard him sigh from beneath her.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice on the verge of trembling. "I just wanted to make you feel good… as you do to me."

Jane's face softened, none of her clients had ever said anything like that before - or if they had, they had never sounded as if they'd meant it. But Zac's words were genuine, the look in his eyes said it all. He looked at her in a way that she never expected or dreamt that he would or could, and it was in a way that made her frightened, it made her heart race in all sorts of ways at once.

"You do make me feel good." Jane said quietly, leaning close and brushing her mouth against his very gently. "It's different with you… you know, there's something else… but… we can't…I can't..."She sighed and then looked carefully into his eyes, needing him to accept her answer and the limitations that it held.

The corner of Zac's mouth pulled in the direction of a smile and reaching out, he pushed a piece of hair away from her eyes before pressing his lips against hers one more time.

"I know." He said softly, staring at her in the longing way that made her heart ache.


	9. Eden - 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story will end as I didn’t write more and after this many years I probably won’t - unless I get some feedback asking me to   
Enjoy   
But don’t shit on me for the cliffhanger

Please…"

Zac's voice was deep, heavy with lust and full of desperate need as his finger tips trailed higher on the innermost of her thigh. Jane took a shuddering breath as her heart began to race, feeling her chest tighten, maybe it was the heat of the bath water that was making it so intense, but she felt dizzy with tingling pleasure before Zac's fingers had even roamed close to her already wet lips. Jane closed her eyes as Zac leaned a little closer, his lips finding her neck and pressing a gentle kiss to the spot just beneath her ear.

"Let me…"

Finger tips brushed over just the edge of her lips, a jolt of pleasure causing her hips to buck forwards and the hot water to grow choppy and rough as Zac moved even closer, kneeling in front of the tiny seat that she was occupying, slipping between her legs as if he had every right to be there. Jane felt her entire body tremble, the humidity of the room seeming to get to her, it was harder and harder to breathe and things just seemed… hazy.

"You're being very bad, Zac" Jane could hear her words even though she didn't feel herself speaking, it was more than a little surreal.

Everything in her mind told her to stop him, but she seemed completely unable to raise her arm to reach for his hand. Zac leaned closer, his warm, brown eyes locked on hers in a stare more intense than seemed plausible. Jane wasn't accustomed to this sort of intensity from Zac; normally it was her who was radiating the power. But without saying a word about what he planned to do to her, he had numbed her into submission and she felt a little helpless as he closed the space between them and pressed his mouth gingerly to hers.

"I want to be bad." His words were spoken in a tone so husky it was almost a growl and the sound of his voice alone was enough to cause another tremble to ripple through her.

Jane could have thought of a million snappy replies, found a way to become powerful over him, but this Zac acted more quickly than she could react. Kissing her again, Zac sucked her lower lip between his as his fingers roamed higher. There was nothing shy this time about the way he slipped his fingers so easily between her lips, almost as if he'd done it a hundred times before. Jane gasped, moaning into Zac's mouth as his rough fingertips found her clit right away and flicked it gently. Zac broke the kiss, drawing back and moving his fingers to her outer lips, skirting them upwards as his eyes met her mouth first, looking up at her as he slipped back onto his knees between her legs. Jane was unsure for a moment, just what she saw in Zac's eyes as he looked at her hungrily. Parting her lips, Jane took a deep breath and was about to ask him just what he thought he was going to do, but once again, Zac was a step ahead of her.

Warm, wet fingers against the innermost of her thighs, pushed them apart and his mouth followed shortly after. Pillowy lips left a trail of kisses that started near her knees and wandered lower, each kiss taking a little more of her ability to breathe and focus away from her. The hot bath water lapped at her, little waves rolling around them as Zac shifted closer still, finally looking up at her with darkened eyes.

"I know you want it…" He breathed, leaning towards her, the tip of his nose brushing over her jaw and then a kiss against her neck as his fingers slid over her inner thighs.

Fingers brushed gently over her lips and before she could moan, his mouth covered hers instead and he kissed her hungrily. Jane responded, her heart racing in her chest as Zac's fingers slipped easily between her wet folds and just stroked gently for a moment, avoiding the spot that he knew she wanted him to touch the most. Slipping a little lower, one finger entered her swiftly, without hesitation and Zac drew away from the kiss, staring into her eyes with a knowing expression.

"Jane…" Zac's voice was nearly against her ear, and yet still, there was something about it that sounded… felt, further away. A couple of gentle kisses trailed over the spot between her shoulder and neck.

Jane closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, trying to compose what little control she had left and trying to bring her legs together, maybe, she thought to herself, she could still turn this around. But Zac had other ideas, he groaned, a deep, throaty sound and then she felt his teeth against her neck. Jane felt his fingers brush over her lips and then gasped as he thrust his finger inside of her once again, without warning.

"No" He insisted, pushing her legs wide apart again and nipping at her neck. "It's my turn."

His thumb found her clit then, finger still inside of her and Jane couldn't help but moan as the jolt of pleasure shook her. Zac's lips soothed with a trail of kisses, feathering over her skin in a gentle way that contrasted the urgency of his fingers, thumb rubbing against her clit for a moment longer before he drew his hand away.

"So, will you let me?" Zac finally asked, his words dripping into her consciousness but still sounding a little… not quite Zac.

There was something about this Zac that was so different than the Zac she knew - albeit, maybe not very well. But this was not the time for deep analyzation. Despite the nagging wonder of where did this all come from, how was it happening and where had this side of Zac been hidden… there was something stronger, a downright need for anything that this mystery Zac was able to provide her, she felt powerless to resist him, a feeling of being almost intoxicated with him. But what exactly, she couldn't help but question, did he want from her?

"What do you want to do, Zac?" She finally felt herself speak, her words carefully guarding the nervousness that she felt trickling in, relieved to at least sound more confident than she felt.

But Zac was even more confident still, that knowing smile that he wore told her that again, he was steps ahead of her. The cogs in his mind were spinning and she could practically see the thoughts cross his eyes as he stared at her quietly for moments that felt like forever.

"You'll see."

Just as Zac was dropping back down between her knees, the blaring sound of Jane's alarm clock cut into her 'reality' and she found herself, eyes wide open, staring at her ceiling and breathing heavily in her very own bed. Jane exhaled, closing her eyes and reaching for her phone blindly to turn the alarm off. It had all been a dream she thought as her stomach twisted, world spinning too quickly for the brightness of the morning sun that was filtering through the window. Once the alarm was silenced, Jane fumbled for her thick comforter, pulling it over her shoulders and burying herself under it's dark warmth for a few more selfish minutes.

She just didn't feel quite ready to get up, despite the fact that it was Saturday, her day off, and she never liked to waste it. The week had felt long, but Jane had only gone to work on Tuesday and Friday. It wasn't for a lack of clients; it was for a lack of interest. The girls that worked at Eden were never forced to take a minimum number of appointments, and there were no pay benefits for taking more, nor penalties for taking less, they were simply paid by the hours they worked, as well as any gratuities. The girls were able to pick and choose their clients, and though Jane had formerly had many Pets that she enjoyed spending time with, in more recent times, things had grown dull.

The boys themselves weren't dull… but there was one in particular that the others simply could not compare to. Zac was different than all of them. It was in the way that he looked at her, the way he trusted her so completely and of course, it also didn't help that she found him so attractive. Deeper than that, there was a connection she felt with him, a spark of something that probably shouldn't be burning but just like the strength of Zac's spirit, it smouldered anyway. Jane had not expected, nor prepared for the feelings that came with Zac every time he visited her at the brothel. The feeling she got in the pit of her stomach, a bundle of something almost akin to anxiety, but not quite so malicious.

A really bad case of the butterflies.

Butterflies were something she certainly did not expect to feel while working, at least, that was her opinion when she'd taken the job at Eden nearly a year prior. She'd enjoyed work more than she'd expected, and the lacklustre that came with recent days was something she wasn't used to. Each time one of the boys sent in an application for an appointment, she was forwarded a copy if they put her name in the preference box or asked for an appointment with her specifically. Because the girls were not forced to take an appointment, there were no guarantees, but Jane still felt guilty when she sent replies to the receptionist to decline the appointments. She waited and waited for one application in particular, the one that held the name of the boy that occupied her thoughts so frequently and so demandingly. It had been three weeks since she had last seen him, and though it wasn't an especially long time for someone with a hectic schedule such as his own, Jane was usually able to brush the slight feeling of loneliness that accompanied her favourite Pet's absence.

The Zac in her dream had felt so real just moments before, but as Jane lay in her king size bed alone, she couldn't help but wonder just what the real Zac felt about her. The last appointment replayed in her mind, vivid from the memory of the dream that had replicated it. Had she been wrong to deny him then? Had she missed her chance? Jane rolled over onto her back, pushing the blankets away from her and relishing the feeling of the fresh air cooling her skin. Pushing her legs over the side of the bed, she wandered across the hardwood floor of her loft bedroom and towards the window. Her eyes scanned the lazy downtown street, a relic from the city's past and dotted with only pedestrians on a Saturday morning. The farmers market was the draw, families and individuals all headed west towards the colourful striped tents that were nestled in a bunch at the end of the street. Jane stood at her large window in a baggy t shirt and cotton short-shorts, fingers pushing away the lacy curtain and watching for a few more stolen moments before turning away.

She wondered what Zac was up to just then. Wandering into the kitchen, her thoughts moved back to Zac. Certainly his life was more interesting than hers, she decided as she dropped two pieces of raisin bread in the toaster. She read the newspaper and sipped a cup of coffee with cream, nibbling on her raisin toast as she tried to focus on the various articles. She made it to the end of the paper, but she realized as she closed it and picked up her plate of crumbs that she hadn't actually absorbed much of the content, her mind was drawn like a magnet to something else. Someone else.

Zac.

He filled her mind as she stepped into the hot spray of the shower, she could see his face as she washed her body and took her time on her hair, wasting every bit of hot water without a hint of guilt. Every time her thoughts wandered to Zac, they wandered indefinitely back to the dream, it was as if a hot iron had branded the torrid thoughts there, the feeling of his fingers against her thigh, roaming higher, and the smouldering look in his eyes that was so intense that it could never be real. She told herself, dismally, that none of it would ever be real as she turned off the water.

He fought for control of her thoughts as she picked through her closet for something to wear. It was a mild Spring morning, so she decided on a belted dress with a denim coat to go over top. Waltzing to the bathroom next, she pulled out her makeup bag and began to fish through the contents. The way she made up her face was different everyday, but there was a distinct division between the way she made herself up for work and the way she presented herself on an ordinary day. She chose a soft pinkish colour for her lips instead of the blood red she liked to wear at work. Only a thin line of black eye liner instead of the dramatic cat eyes that she favoured, and then a touch of mascara. She decided to keep things simple but found a silver charm bracelet in her medicine cabinet and fixed that on as well. Jane stared at herself for a moment in the mirror, eyes roaming over the familiarity of her own features before turning, ready to face the day.

It wasn't so much that she needed anything at the market, as much as she needed something to do, a way to occupy her mind. She headed down the steps of her loft and made her way onto the street, enjoying the way the bright sun warmed her skin, it had been a long winter. The variety of stands at the market were a welcome distraction, a reprieve from her thoughts as she sauntered through the thick crowd, first to a table with various handmade soaps in every colour, and next to a table of jams. Wooden crates and baskets held fresh produce, bright red tomatoes and colourful peppers shipped in from somewhere just a little warmer. Baskets of out of season strawberries demanded a hefty price tag, but Jane bought one anyway, craving the sweet berries as a treat. As she wandered a little further, the sweet aroma of freshly baked pie, buttery crust and the tartness of fruit made her mouth water. A tent packed with people was selling pies and Jane decided that the crowd was worth battling to get one of her own. It was obvious that the pies were popular, customers were growing pushy as Jane struggled to get any closer to the front of the table where the menu was available as well as a display of pies left for sale. Flavours were called out in procession and money shoved across the flimsy divide. When Jane finally made it to the front of the crowd, her eyes looked quickly over the list of flavours and she decided that simple cherry would be best. The catch was that there was only one cherry pie left in the rack. Time was of the necessity. She looked hopefully towards one of the men who worked behind the counter, but they were all distracted - one in particular by someone who caught Jane's eye.

Turning her head quickly for a second look, she felt her throat tighten as her eyes raked over a face a little too familiar. Honey blonde hair, pushed back with a pair of sunglasses and a set of perfectly clear blue eyes. Jordan. She felt her skin burn as she looked away, hoping that he wouldn't notice her.

"Excuse me"

It was his voice that suddenly boomed out, catching the attention of the baker that Jane had been hoping to attract and Jane's eyes flicked back towards him as she watched him place an order, a little bit pushy, but obviously well distracted from noticing her.

"I'll take that cherry pie, please." Jordan told the baker and Jane groaned, almost disappointed enough to turn and leave but instead rolling her eyes and looking away - right into the face of a baker ready to take her order.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his tone hopeful though hesitant; noticing the edge of her aggravation.

Jane smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks burn. "Hi," Her eyes scanned the list and then the rack of available pies left. "I'll take a strawberry pie, please." She said after a moment.

As the baker pulled her lattice-topped pie from the rack and began to box it up, she couldn't help but look in the direction of where she'd seen Jordan, finding him absent as her eyes scanned the bustling crowd. The baker returned with her pie and Jane exchanged the bills, telling him to keep the change as she took her pie and was relieved to finally be heading away from the crowd. Her eyes wandered towards the clearing, between the tents and deciding that she had seen just about enough of the market and she was ready to head back to her loft.

"Jane?"

The voice was familiar, and she'd been expecting to see perhaps Jordan asking for her, but when she turned and was faced with Zac instead, Jane felt her heart fall to her feet. She was not prepared to see Zac. Red faced, she stared at the ground for a moment too long before finally looking up, catching his dazzlingly white and confident smile and then the warmth of his familiar brown eyes. Not quite the same expression as the one branded in her mind from the dream, but endearing none the less.

"Zac, hi" Jane gave him a shy smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying…pie." Zac replied, looking not nearly as nervous as she felt. "I think my brother bought the cherry pie you wanted? I -"

"What?" Jane asked, her eyes widening a little, staring at him in disbelief.

Brother? And what? He'd been watching her? Jane felt completely oblivious and confused all at once - she'd seen Jordan, but she definitely hadn't noticed Zac, and after the way he'd been on her mind all day, she felt like it was impossible that he could have missed him. And Jordan - Jordan had been the one to buy the last pie, which meant Jordan was - she felt her stomach churn, this was all a little bit too much to take in.

"I caught your eye roll. Do you want to swap pies?" He smiled cheekily, all too content in contrast to her stark confusion.

"N-no, that's okay." Jane said quietly. "How are you doing?"

Zac smiled. "Better, now that I know I don't have to relinquish my cherry pie…" He laughed.

Jane couldn't help but smile; he was adorable in an almost child-like way, his eyes sparkling with something almost like mischief. He looked so… alive, not like the almost transparent Zac of her dreams that seemed to be moulded by her own fantasies.

"I've missed you." Zac suddenly said and Jane's head snapped up, staring at him as she felt a lump rising in her throat.

She hadn't been expecting that; the boldness was more like the Zac in her mind, and she found herself speechless for a moment as he gazed at her, the corner of his mouth twitching a little before finally his tongue washed over his puffy lips and he swallowed, his composure cracking a little bit as the silence stretched on, Jane knew that she had to say something.

"I've missed you too, Pe - Zac." Her skin burned and Zac's soft chuckle did nothing to relieve her embarrassment, only made her blush more deeply, her eyes falling to the ground. She took a deep breath and after a moment, she felt composed enough to continue, though still unable to fully meet his expectant brown eyes. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"I was busy with the band." Zac said quietly, smile fading with a sigh.

"That's okay." Jane replied quickly, eyes finding his. "You don't owe me an explanation, Zac."

Zac shrugged and gave her a small, lopsided smile. "I want to see you again… but…" Zac's eyes wandered away from hers for a moment, and then quickly back, bright with excitement as his lips tugged into a wider smile. "Would you like to come over tonight for some pie?"

"To your - don't you have a boyfriend?" Jane's voice was small and slight, her brows drew together, confused. She was sure that Zac had mentioned a boyfriend, she had assumed that they not only lived together, but were serious enough that Zac probably shouldn't be inviting her over for pie. Or maybe she was reading too much into it - maybe it really was just pie, this was the real Zac, after all, not the one from her dream. She had no way to be certain what he truly felt for her.

Zac's smile faded and he licked his lips. His eyes wandered around, away from hers and seemingly searching, maybe for someone? And then he looked back to her and took a noticeable breath.

"It's… an open relationship." Zac gave her half a smile.

Jane still felt unsure. "I… have plans tonight." It wasn't a complete lie, she promised herself. Her friend Anna had mentioned wanting to catch up, maybe grabbing a latte at Starbucks. She hadn't decided whether or not it was worth giving up a Dexter marathon, but she knew that she wasn't quite ready for an evening alone with Zac.

"How about tomorrow? Dinner?" Zac asked, tone hopeful.

"Is it… a date?" Jane asked, the words tumbling past her lips before she had known that they were coming and by the time it was too late, all she could do was blush. She stared at Zac, feeling a little helpless as she waited for his reply - it was a telling moment.

"Would you like it to be?" Zac countered, tone playful more than anything else.

Jane licked her lips and swallowed, too flustered to form a reply, but Zac was ahead of her.

"It's a date."

Jane smiled, still feeling a little taken aback. 

"I'll need your number."

Jane dug through her bag for a pen and a scrap of paper, scribbling down the digits for Zac and pushing the slip of paper into his hand.

"Thanks, Jane." Zac smiled. "I should probably get going, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Jane nodded, licking her lips as she watched Zac take a step backwards. She was about to reply to him when she watched him snap his head in the other direction, eyes meeting someone in the crowd. Jane resisted for a moment, looking over, but eventually it was too much. Her stomach knotted when she saw who she expected, Jordan was waving to Zac, calling him over.

"I gotta go." Zac looked back to Jane and gave her a smile that bordered on shy; a little unlike the bold Zac that had preceded just a few moments before.

"Bye, Zac" Jane was able to reply before Zac darted off in the direction of the man she knew as Jordan.

But at that point in time, she wasn't too certain what she knew and what she didn't, what was real and what was a figment of her imagination, the fantasies that haunted her dreams, or something else all together.

Pushing Zac from her mind for the rest of the day proved to be a challenge; full of doubt and wonder about what had happened and what was to come. When it was just past midnight and she was turning off her bedroom lamp and setting her book down, she hoped that she'd finally find some rest. Closing her eyes, she tugged the blanket up around her and took a deep breath, trying to push the clutter from her mind as her eyelids grew heavy. It was when her body was nearing complete relaxation; that little tumble just before you fall into the depths of sleep, when her world was shaken by the sound of her cell phone screaming from the night table.


End file.
